


Caring for you.

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Heart Transplant, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Peg Tubes, Sereve athsma, Wheelchairs, illiterate, speech problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 23,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is given the opportunity to take care of a teenager of the same age, when their mother is taken ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Alan?

 Eric, just turned seventeen, overheard a conversation his mother was having with her friend, Cassandra, in the living room. "I just don't know what to do. Tyronne can't get any time off of work and with my surgery, I don't have anyone to look after Alan."

 Eric headed back upstairs, deciding not to pry into their conversation.

\----

 Later, once he'd heard the front door shut, he walked back down the stairs. "Everythin' alright?"

 His mother, Sharon, turned to look at it. "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

 "Heard ya' talkin' ta' ya' mate. She sounded upset."

 "Oh."

 "Who's Alan?"

 "Her son."

 Eric frowned. "Didn't know tha' she had a son."

 "Because you were always at school when she came over with him." She paused for a moment. "He's quite severely disabled and she's going in for surgery in two weeks. She has no other family apart from her husband here and worries about being able to take care of Alan."

 "Can't she jus' employ a carer or somethin'?"

 "No. Let's ... just say that Alan's had bad experiences with them in the past."

 "Ah."

 "Which is why I told her that you'd be happy to help."

 "Ya' did wha'?!"


	2. Seriously?!

 Eric stared at his mother in disbelief. "Why did ya' say tha' ta' her!?"

 "Because Alan cannot look after himself and Cassandra needs to rest for a week after her surgery."

 "Then you do it!"

 His mother sighed. "How would that work? I'm in employment too. You are not, so you have plenty of free time."

 "But I'm tryin' ta' ge' a job! It ain't my fault tha' the recession is hittin' everyone hard. There's no jobs out there."

 "Exactly. While there is no work for you, at least do something worthwhile. All you ever do is play those silly video games and get drunk at your friend's houses. It's time you gained some responsibilities."

 "But I don't wanna' look after some kid." Eric whined.

 "Oh, he isn't a child. He's only a few months younger than you. It was quite fun being pregnant at the same time as my best friend."

 "Seriously? Your bessy has a kid that's almost seventeen and I didn't even know!?"

 "Like I said, you were never around when he came over to visit. Alan has severe allergies, so he isn't often taken out of the house."

 "Oh."

 "And he's been in hospital a lot in his childhood years. It's not something that I wanted to discuss with my own youngster. Too depressing for a child to hear."

 "Oh...."

 "So you'll do it, won't you? I already promised that you'd help out. You're not going to make me break it, are you?"

 Eric sighed. "Ugh. Fine. Ain't got a choice, 'ave I?"

 Sharon smiled softly. "No, you haven't and I'm so glad to hear it! She wants you over there at 8am tomorow."

 Eric's face fell. "Eight in tha' fuckin' mornin'!? Are ya' two tryin' ta' kill me!?"


	3. Al.

 Eight o'clock in the morning was not a time that Eric had seen since leaving school almost a year ago. His day would usually be spent waking up around noon, listening to music and playing video games. He'd then often go to his friend, Ronald's, home. Ronald was a year older than him and lived across the road. Their nights would be spent drinking beer and playing more video games. Ronald's boyfriend, Claude, would often be there also, bottle of whiskey in hand. Sometimes, Grell would also attend these drinking sessions with a glass of wine to keep her company.

 The poor teenager was still groggy, even after drinking three cups of tea, as he knocked on the door to Cassandra's home. It was soon opened, the lady smiling at him. "Hello, Eric."

 "Hey."

 "Please do come in." Eric took a step inside of the house, taking his shoes off in the hallway and placing them by the other shoes. "Please wash your hands." Eric frowned at her. "Alan gets ill easily."

 "Ah, okay. No probs."

 Once he'd washed his hands throughly in the kitchen, Cassandra spoke again. "Alan will hopefully take well to you. I have told him that he's got a new friend coming over so he hopefully won't become too distressed."

 "Distressed? Why would he -?" Eric began.

 "Alan has a mild form of autism. He's usually quite calm but when meeting new people, he can become anxious."

 "Oh ... okay."

 She took Eric into the living room then and Eric was slightly bewildered. A small, thin teenager with brown hair was on the sofa, a small desk in front of him, pen in hand. He was Caucasian and incredibly pale. Tyronne was Jamacian, with long, black braided hair and dark skin. He wasn't Alan's biological father?

 Alan looked up at Eric and bit his lip, quickly fixing his gaze back on the paper atop of his desk. "Alan." Cassandra said. "This is Eric. He's a new friend. Do you remember me talking about him?"

 Alan nodded, looking back over at him. "Er ... wik."

 "Yup. That's me." Eric smiled. "Can I sit next ta' ya'?" Another nod. "Thanks." Eric sat next to him on the sofa. "Wha' ya' drawin'?"

 Alan just looked at him and Cassandra spoke again. "He's not able to speak properly." She paused for a moment. "Actually, can I speak to you back in the kitchen for a moment?"

 "Yeah, okay."

 Back in the room, Eric asked. "He's understandin' wha' I'm sayin' though, right?"

 "Yes. He understands but he was so ill as a child that he was never enrolled in school. He can say some words but he struggles, as he has learning difficulties. Me and Tyronne have tried to get him home schooled and have brought in special tutors but nothing has worked."

 "Ah, okay."

 "He also can't read or write."

 "Alright then. Anythin' else tha' I should know?"

 "Hmm ... I don't think so. Oh, yes. He doesn't like loud noises. Can you put your phone on silent?"

 "Sure." Eric pull his phone out and changed the setting. "Anythin' else? Like how am I supposed ta' take care of him?"

 Cassandra chuckled. "Don't worry about that for now. My surgery isn't for two weeks. Just spend today getting to know him."

 "Alright." Eric walked back into the living room and took his seat again.

 "Er ... wik, look." Alan pointed to his drawing.  
Eric eyed it, seeing a brilliant sketch of a field with trees and flowers. "That's really good, Alan."

 "A ... Al."

 "Ya' want me to call ya' Al?" A nod. "Alright. Ya' gunna' colour ya' drawin' in?" Another nod, Alan shifting to pick up a coloured pencil crayon. He pointed to the flowers. "P ... purple."

 "Nice."

 "Er ... wik."

 Eric noticed that he was starting to sound breathless. "Yeah?" Alan pointed to his chest, his eyes beginning to water. "Is ya' chest hurtin' ya'?" A nod. "I ... I'll go ge' ya' mom."


	4. Cuddle.

 Eric found Alan's mother making breakfast in the kitchen. She turned around and noticed the panicked look on his face. "Is everything alright?"

 "Al's havin' chest pain. I ... I dunno' wha' ta' do." Eric replied. 

 In an instant, Cassandra had opened a cupboard in the kitchen, pulling out two boxes. One contained a reliever inhaler and the other a spacer device.

 Moving quickly to the living room, she pulled the desk away from Alan and bent over. The spacer was removed from the packaging and the cap taken off. The same was then done to the inhaler.

 Alan was bent forward, breath coming from him in violent wheezes. "Alan." She said as calmingly as possible, giving the inhaler four shakes. "Sit up straight for me." The teenager struggled into an upright position and opened his mouth slightly. His mother placed the mouth piece of the spacer between his lips and his mouth closed again. Inhaler pushed into the hole at the other side of the spacer, a puff of medication was released. Once inhaled, another puff was given.

 Alan's breath began to fall back into a natural rythm, the spacer being taken away gently.

 Eric, who had been standing in the doorway watching the scene play out, walked over to the sofa. "Is he okay?"

 Cassandra placed the cap back on the inhaler. "Yes. Alan has severe asthma and it sometimes flares up like that. He's fine now though."

 Eric sat down and Alan turned to him, sniffing loudly. "Er ... wik, c ... cuddle." Tears began to slip from his eyes, streams magnified by his glasses.

 "What's tha' -." Eric began.

 "He just gets upset when his asthma attacks happen." Cassandra placed the inhaler box on the sofa and soothed Alan's hair. "It's okay, Alan. I know that it's scary but you're safe now."

 "T ... tell Er ... wik." He whimpered softly. "C ... cuddle."

 Eric looked between Alan and his mother. "Umm ... okay." As Alan's mom ceased with her comfort, Alan shifted to wrap his arms around Eric's neck, crying into his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. Like ya' mom said, things are fine now." Eric's hand lifted to rub Alan's back. "Come on, stop cryin'. I wanna' see tha' drawin' of yours finished."

 Alan sniffed again, pulling back to look at Eric, snot and tears running down his face. The blonde lifted Alan's glasses up slightly, moving his other hand from Alan's back to wipe the trickles away. A tissue was retrieved from the table next to the sofa and his nose also wiped.

 "P ... purple."

 Eric smiled. "Yup. Gotta' colour them flowers in."

 Alan giggled softly, his mother staring at the two of them, not being able to believe how quickly Eric had cheered Alan up and also being flabbergasted by how easily Alan had taken a liking to his new friend. Things seemed to be proceeding better than expected.


	5. Medication.

 Just before ten o'clock, Eric had been called into the kitchen, Cassandra having decided to at least explain what medication Alan was on, though she wouldn't get Eric to administer it for a few days. She'd already told him about Alan's different inhalers.

 Pulling out many bottles, she pointed to the first one. "This is Cyclosporine. It's used as an immunosuppressants."

 "Oh?" Eric asked. "What's tha' for?"

 "My darling had a heart transplant three years ago. This is used to stop his body rejecting the new organ."

 "Oh ... crap."

 She nodded. "He's had heart problems since birth but it finally started to give out. I'm so thankful to the donor." She pulled out a packet of tablets. "These are soluble Prednisolone. If Alan's asthma flares up for more than three days, he has to take these and antibiotics. Thankfully, he's not had to have these for a month or so." She pointed to another bottle. "His Cyclosporine raises his blood pressure, so he has to have this Bisoprolol for that. There is also Bumetinide, which helps with any fluid build up caused by the Cyclosporine or Prednisolone. As this can also lower his blood pressure, I have to take a reading of that every day. It has to be closely monitored to make sure that it doesn't dip too low. For that reason, Alan's on the lowest dose of both medications."

 "Ah, okay."

 "Then we have Loratadine, which is to help with his allergies."

 "Oh. What's he allergic to?"

 Cassandra's expression darkened. "Too much. Soya, cow's milk, eggs, onions, most kinds of nuts, wheat, fish, animal hair and some medication. Then there is sunlight. He cannot go out in it without coming out in an awful rash. If I do take him out, I have to use the strongest suncream and cover his head with a hat." Picking up another bottle, she said "we have an EpiPen just incase he goes into anaphylactic shock. This bottle here is Vitamin D, so that he doesn't become deficient in it from lack of sunlight."

 "Man ... that's a lot ta' take in."

 "I'm sure that you'll be fine. It just takes a bit of practice." A long tube and syringe was retrieved from the cupboard.

 "Umm ... what's tha' for?"

 "Oh, right. Alan is given his medication through a Peg tube." Eric's brow furrowed. "It's a small tube that goes into his stomach. He had to have it placed there when he was ten because he started to refuse food. He had a nasal tube for two days but kept pulling it out so the Peg was our only option."

 "Why did he keep pullin' it out?"

 "I think that he didn't like the feel of it. Some textures can cause him discomfort. It's a trait that some people with autism possess."

 "Ah."

 "He eats a little now but still needs to use his Peg for the majority of his nutrition." She filled a glass with tap water. "Do you mind staying in here for today? Alan can get a little agitated if someone else is in the room when I do this."

 Eric nodded. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research used:   
> Interactions between medications.


	6. Please don't cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oats are gluten and wheat free.

 Alan's mom hadn't long gone back into the living room with Alan's medication, Eric waiting in the kitchen. He heard Alan speaking from the next room. "Er ... wik!"

 "He'll be back in here in a bit. I just need to give you your medication." Cassandra replied. "Alan, please. You don't like people around when I do this." There was a pause. "Please don't cry. Darling, please just calm down."

 "Er ... w ... wik!" Eric could hear the shaking of his voice.

 "Okay, okay. I'll get him for you."

\----

 Eric was now sitting next to Alan on the sofa, the brunette's dressing gown having been taken off to reveal baggy jeans and a Harry Potter t-shirt. His feet were clad in thick pink socks.

 Cassandra lifted his shirt up and Eric saw a small, round, plastic, almost button like device pressed against the skin of Alan's stomach. He cringed and looked away.

 The brunette rested his head against Eric's shoulder as the tab was pulled away from the device and the tube clicked into place. Water was flushed through the tube using the connected syringe and then the medication was measured out and given. More water was then flushed through and the tube disconnected. "All done." Alan's mother stated.

\----

 At eleven o'clock, Alan's mother brought in a small dish of porridge, made with coconut milk and topped with sugar and banana. Alan looked up at her and smiled, shifting his almost finished drawing into the drawer of the desk. The dish was placed down and a spoon given to Alan. He slowly ate a few spoonfuls, before dropping the utensil back into the dish. "Had enough?" She asked and Alan nodded.

 Removing the dish, she walked back into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of blended food. One day she hoped that Alan would be able to eat larger portions and then the Peg wouldn't be needed. Until then, she'd just keep trying with small amounts of food.


	7. Cards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this series. It's so sweet.

 It was now 4pm and Alan had also been fed dinner through his peg, having only eaten a small portion of what was given to him on a plate.

 Eric had noticed that Alan looked at his watch a lot and on asking Cassandra, she had explained that her son always stuck to a routine. On the times when he couldn't, sometimes due to hospital appointments, he'd get extremely upset.

 Alan checked his watch and on seeing the time, he put a newly started drawing in his desk and pulled out a pack of playing cards. He showed them to Eric and smiled. "Ya' want me ta' play wi' ya'?" A nod. "Umm ... okay. Wha' are we playin'?"

 Alan just looked at him and Cassandra explained on his behalf. "You have to get either three lots of the same number, like three aces, or have to get a line of the same suit. So one, two, three of spades or five, six, seven of hearts for example."

 "Ah, can Al read numbers then?"

 "No but he counts the number of shapes on the card and understands what the King, Queen and Joker mean."

 "Cool."

 "You have to get two seperate lots of three to win. You both start off with six cards but one person has an extra card. You then place it down. The game involves picking up a card from the deck. If it's one that you need, you keep it and get rid of a card you have already in hand. If not, you put it down and the next player then picks one up."

 "Yeah, makes sense."

 "Er...wik." Alan passed him the pack of cards. "Shuffle!"

\-----

 At 5pm, Alan checked his watch for the third time in ten minutes. Once the game had ended, he put the cards away. "Cheater." He whined, popping his tongue out.

 Eric frowned. "Wha'?"

 "Alan thinks that you let him win. He always calls his dad that too."

 "Na, Al, I didn't let ya' win. Ya' better at it than ya' think. Wiped tha' floor wi' me." Eric referred to losing every round of that game.

 Alan tilted his head to the side, looking confused. "Eric means that you beat him easily." Cassandra stated. She turned back to Eric. "You have to say things literally with Alan. He doesn't understand sayings or metaphors. He'll think you actually mean using you to wipe the floor."

 "My bad." Eric stated.

 Cassandra smiled. "No worries. Alan, you should know by now that I'm the only person who can beat you at cards. Even Sascha loses everytime."

 "Sascha?" Eric asked.

 "A friend of Alan's. I've known him ever since his family moved here from Germany. He's a few months younger than Alan and currently in college. You may see him later if he decides to come over."

 "Sweet."

 "Mmm. Well Alan, it's time for your bath." She walked to the bathroom to begin running the water.


	8. Baths.

 Eric was susprised when Alan's mother returned wheeling a wheelchair into the living room and told Alan to get into it. He was soon told that Alan had never been able to walk.

 The three were now in the bathroom, Cassandra having asked Eric to lift Alan into the bath in a little while. She wouldn't be able to pick him up until she was fully healed from surgery.

 Eric lifted Alan up onto a table in the bathroom so that Cassandra could undress him. Once done, Alan giggled and covered his crotch with his hands. "Er ... wik, pervy."

 The blonde could feel the heat rising on his face. "Na ... it's not like -."

 Cassandra chucked. "Alan, stop embarrassing him."

 "Up!" Alan giggled again, moving his hands.

 Eric didn't know where to look. "Eh ... right." He quickly scooped Alan up and placed him in the water. He was so light that Eric could barely even feel him. 

 His mother picked up a bottle. "We use this instead of soap. Alan has eczema, though it's improved a lot since he was younger. He doesn't have any dry patches anymore." She grabbed a sponge and coated it. "When you start taking care of him properly, you'll only have to wash his back. The rest he can do himself." The sponge was passed over to Alan, who smiled and began washing himself.

 Eric turned around, wanting to give Alan some privacy. The brunette was then handed some regular shampoo, as his mother felt that the ones specialised for eczema didn't clean his hair properly. Thankfully, a simple dandruff shampoo did the trick. Once she'd washed his back, Eric lifted him back out of the bath so that she could help dry him off.

\-----

 Eric and Alan were now back in the living room, Alan intently watching a Disney film. The blonde was beginning to doze off, worn out from getting up so early. As his eyes slipped shut, his head fell against Alan's shoulder, who giggled softly. 

 He was jolted back to reality when the front door opened, Tyronne returning home.


	9. Goat.

 After washing his hands and taking his shoes off, Tyronne entered the living room and walked over to the sofa. He smiled widely. "How is my boy today?"

 Alan looked up at him. "D ... daddy. Up!"

 "Of course." He scooped Alan up easily and sat on the sofa, plonking him on his lap. The brunette wrapped his arms around his father's neck and cuddled close to him. "Had a good day?" Alan nodded against him. "Brilliant." He turned to look at Eric. "How's it goin'?"

 "Alright."

 Cassandra came into the room. "Eric, you can go home if you want to now. You must be tired."

 "He ain't goin' yet." Tyronne interrupted. "Not until he's tried my curried goat. What do you say, Eric?"

 "Sounds awesome, thanks."

\-----

 Eric had been coaxed into playing football with Tyronne for a while before the curry was prepped. Not that Eric disliked football, he was just too tired.

 As their match ended, Tyronne picked up the ball. "So ... how are you really finding it?"

 Eric frowned. "Finding wha'?"

 "Looking after Alan."

 "It's fine."

 "Not too daunting?"

 "A ... bit." Eric admitted.

 Tyronne nodded. "I understand. It was for me too at first."

 "Wha'?"

 Tyronne chuckled. "You ain't gotta' be a genius to work out that Alan isn't my biological son."

 "Umm ... yeah."

 "Alan's always been so ill, it was a lot to deal with at first."

 "Yeah. How old was Alan when ya' first met him?"

 "Only two. Still, he's brightened up my day each day since then."

 Eric couldn't help but smile. Alan was definetly a sweet youth. "Yeah, I know wha' ya' mean."

"Yes and to me, he is the best son that I could have ever hoped for." 

\-----

 Tyronne was in the kitchen with his wife, Alan continuing to watch his film with Eric. The blonde could hear Alan's parents bickering.

 "And you didn't put onion in, did you?" Cassandra asked.

 "No. How many times I gotta' tell you? I know my boy's allergies by now." Tyronne replied angrily.

 "I was just checking."

 "You always be naggin' me."

 "Sorry." Cassandra walked into the living room then. "Dinner's ready."

 "Goat!" Alan cheered, making his mother laugh.

 "Guessin' ya' like it?" Eric asked and Alan nodded.

 "Y ... yummy."

\-----

 Eric took a bite of goat. "Man, this is good. Ya' gunna' -." His sentence was cut off by the sound of choking. He turned to see Alan struggling to breathe.

 Cassandra was already out of the room, rushing back with an EpiPen in hand, worry etched into her features. She quickly knelt down, took the cap off of the device and jabbed it into Alan's thigh. "Tyronne, call an ambulance!"


	10. Too hard of a job.

 Eric opened the door to his home, having left Alan's shortly after the ambulance arrived. Alan had gone into anaphylactic shock and on checking the cause, his father had found that they'd added onion powder to the seasoning he'd always used.

 Cassandra was more upset with herself than with him, as she would always check the ingredients on every item brought for Alan. The seasoning had been sadly overlooked.

 As Eric entered the living room, his mother looked over at him. "How did you find it?"

 "Hard." Eric stated flatly.

 "Oh. Was Alan a handful? He's normally so -."

 "No. Everythin' was goin' fine until Al had ta' be taken ta' hospital."

 His mother gaped at him for a moment, before asking "why? What an earth happened?"

 "He had a bad reaction ta' somethin' in his dinner."

 "Is he going to be alright?"

 Eric nodded. "Yeah, he's goin' ta' be fine." He paused, before admitting "I never thought it'd be this hard."

 She frowned. "In what way?"

 "All tha' medication he's on and all tha' things tha' could go wrong. I don't wanna' 'ave ta' phone an ambulance for him if somethin' like tha' happens while his mom's in hospital. It's ... a lot ta' take responsibility for. I dunno' if I'm tha' right person ta' do it."

 "Of course you are. I wouldn't have offered you up if I didn't think you were grown up enough to handle it."

 Eric sighed. "Ya' really think so?"

 "Yes. You're just a little shaken up, that's all. A rough first day, correct?"

 "Yeah ... I guess so."

 "Want something to eat? I made lasagne tonight."

 Eric hadn't had a chance to eat anymore of Tyronne's dinner. "Yeah, please."

 She stood up from the sofa and gave Eric a comforting hug. Pecking him on the cheek, she said "you're going to do just fine."

 "Yeah ... thanks."

 "I mean it."

\------

 The next morning, Eric went to the hospital, Cassandra having phoned to tell him that Alan would be there until the afternoon. The hospital wanted to make sure that Alan would be okay for the twelve hours after the Epipen had worn off. She'd also stated that he was upset about not being able to stick to his routine and was asking for Eric to come.

 Entering the room where he'd been told Alan was, he saw Alan's mother trying to comfort the sobbing teen. She looked over at Eric and then turned back to Alan. "Look, Eric's here."

 Alan dropped his hands from his face but continued to sob. "E ... er ... wik!"

 The blonde moved closer to the bed. "Yeah, I'm here. Cheer up, mate."

 "Cuddle!"

 He smiled. "Sure." Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he said "It's alright, buddy."

 "Er ... wik, home!"

 "You'll be out in a few hours, Alan." His mother stated.

 "N ... now." Alan whined.

 Eric pulled back to look at him. "How's about I go and ge' some cards from the shop and we can play it here? Or some pencils and paper so ya' can draw?"

 Alan wiped his eyes and then thought for a moment. "Purple!"

 Understanding what Alan meant, Eric gave him another quick hug and turned to leave the room. "I won't be long."

 "T ... tacks."

 "Alan means thanks." Cassandra stated and Eric smiled.

 "No probs."


	11. Noisy!

 Eric had had to take another trip away from the hospital, going to Alan's home to grab sun cream and a hat to protect Alan from the sun. The smaller teenager was now home and it was time for lunch. A plate of chicken and potatoes was placed on Alan's desk. He shook his head.

 "What's tha' matter? Not hungry?" Eric asked.

 "No." Cassandra stated. "Alan always loses his appetite after having a severe allergic reaction from food. I think it must scare him."

 "Ah." Eric picked up a piece of chicken and quickly ate it, before saying "ya' sure ya' don't want any? Tha' chicken's really good." Alan stared at him. "It's proper tender. Ya' don't wanna' miss out on it." Eric continued, trying to coax Alan into at least taking a few bites.

 Alan eyed the food before looking back at Eric. After a long wait on Eric's part, Alan nodded and opened his mouth. "Hey, don't be lazy. Ya' know how ta' pick up a knife and fork." Alan shut his mouth and pouted, which Eric found, unexpectedly, to be quite cute. "Well, alright then."

 Over the next fifteen minutes, Alan's mother watched in awe from the chair she'd sat on as Alan finished all of his meal. That was certainly a first and she didn't know whether to be grateful to Eric for that or to be jealous that he seemed to know how to help her son better than she ever had. One thing was for sure though, the Peg tube wouldn't be needed for lunch today.

 Alan smiled brightly. "Er ... wik ... y ... yummy."

 "See, I told ya'." Eric grinned, as Cassandra took the plate into the kitchen to wash it.

 "Tacks."

 "Ya' welcome."

 "Cuddle!"

 "Sure thing."

\------

 Later on in the afternoon, Alan and Eric were watching a film when there was a loud bang from outside. The brunette flinched and covered his ears. "Noisy!" Almost instantly, he began to sob and shake, another bang being heard.

 Cassandra tutted. "Stupid construction workers."

 "Wha'?" Eric asked, looking between her and the bawling teen.

 "They're building a few new homes down the road. Wish they knew how to keep it down." She shifted over to Alan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, darling, those loud noises will be gone soon."

 "Noisy! Noisy!"

 "Hey, it's alright mate." Eric rubbed his back. "How's 'bout we shut tha' curtains and pretend tha' those scary noises don't exist?"

 Alan sniffed and nodded, tears still rolling down his face. Cassandra moved to close the curtains and flicked the lamp on instead. "Up!" Alan stated.

 Understanding from the previous night what Alan meant, Eric nodded. "Alright." He scooped Alan up and placed him in his lap, strong arms wrapping around him. Another loud noise sounded and Alan jumped, before burying his head in the crook of Eric's neck.

 "Hurts!"

 "I know it hurt your ears, Alan." Cassandra said. "But it'll be over soon."

 "Yeah and ya' dad will be home soon. He'll keep ya' safe." Eric added.

 "You." Alan said quietly.

 "You mean tha' I'll keep ya' safe?" A nod. "Yeah, 'course I will."

 "Yay!"

 "Ya' don't have anythin' ta' worry 'bout when me and ya' mom are here, I promise."


	12. Pains.

 Eric had gotten Alan to also eat all of his dinner that night. It was now the following morning and Eric knocked on the door to Alan’s home. It took a while for it to be opened, Cassandra standing there looking drained. “Everythin’ alright?” Eric asked.

 “Yes, Alan just has a bit of a cold and is upstairs resting.” Two or so hours after Eric had left the previous night, Cassandra had noticed Alan looking pale. When he had fallen to sleep around ten pm, she knew that he wasn’t feeling well, as Alan would usually not go to sleep until around 4am. He’d woken up cranky a little after 5am and Cassandra had tried to comfort him for the next three hours.

 “Ah, should I come back later?” Eric asked.

 “No, no. He will probably want to see you regardless. Alan does get ill a lot, that’s one side effect of the medication he’s on for his heart transplant, so I very much doubt that he won’t get another cold during my hospital stay. Please do come in.”

 Eric took his shoes off and washed his hands and the two then walked up the stairs to Alan’s bedroom, the door of it being a deep purple colour with a name plaque in place. Once opened, Cassandra moved back over to the bed. The room itself was large, with a double bed and a plasma TV, which was used to entertain Alan when he was too ill to go downstairs and do his usual activities.

 The brunette looked over at Eric and smiled sleepily. Before Eric had a chance to speak, he heard Cassandra wince and turned to look her, seeing her holding her abdomen. “Ya’ alright?”

 “Gallstone … pains.” She’d already mentioned to Eric the previous day that she was having her gallbladder removed due to painful stones that had formed there. “I … can’t wait to get this surgery over with.”

 “Ya’ … should go and rest for a bit.” Eric stated.

 “No … I shouldn’t. I need to show … you how to use the Peg tube anyway today.”

 “Yeah but Al doesn’t need his meds for another hour, right?”

 “True.” Still holding herself, she asked. “Alan, do you mind … if mom lies down for a bit?” Alan shook his head. “I won’t … be gone for long, Eric, and call me if you … need anything.”

 “Yeah, sure.”

 As she left the room, Alan spoke. “Er … wik.” He patted the bedsheet next to him.

 Eric smiled. “I’m comin’, don’t worry.” He moved to sit on top of the cover and Alan whined. “Wha’?”

 “Under.” Alan said weakly, before pouting.

 “Ya’ sure ya’ mom won’t mind?” Alan shook his head. “Alright.” Eric got into bed properly and Alan snuggled up to him. It wasn’t long before he had fallen to sleep, Eric’s arms wrapped tightly around him. It took Eric a while to realise that his one hand had shifted, fingers running through Alan’s short hair. It was so lovely and soft, so much in fact that it took him all of his willpower to stop with his gentle movements and go back to just holding him, watching the peaceful expression on his face. _Damn, this guy is too fuckin’ cute at times._


	13. Meds.

 Cassandra came back into the bedroom a few minutes before nine, box of bottles and feeding tube held in her hands . "How are ya' feelin'?" Eric asked.

 "I'm fine." She replied, though her tone made Eric believe that she was being anything but truthful. Dropping the box onto a chair in the room, she walked up to the bed and shook Alan lightly. "Come on Alan, wake up. It's time for your medication."

 A few more shakes and Alan woke up, blinking up at her from behind his glasses. "Eric's going to give you your medication today. Is that okay?" Alan nodded, though he made no move to shift from Eric's warm embrace. "Eric, it's best if you wash your hands again first."

 "Yeah, sure." Eric eased himself away from Alan, earning a whine. "Ya' can go back ta' sleep in a bit Al, don't worry." He then went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

 Once back in the room, Cassandra handed him a piece of paper. "I've written down all the measurements for Alan's medication for when I'll be away."

 "Alright." He looked over at the box. "Umm ... the tube, how do I-?"

 "Oh yes, if you just take it out of its packaging." Eric did so, moving the paper to the bedside table and Cassandra pulled the bed cover back. "Alan, sit up for me please." Alan pouted at her but shifted into an upright position. His mother lifted his pj top up. "Eric, can you see the toggle on his peg port?"

 "Umm ... yeah."

 "Give it a soft pull to unclip it." Eric pulled on it gently. "Now line the end of the tube up and twist it. You should hear a click." Eric snapped the end of the tube into place. "That's it."

 "Yeah. Wha' next?"

 Cassandra passed him the syringe and held a bottle of water out for him. "Measure out 60ml of water and push it through the tube."

 "Right." Eric pulled up some water from the bottle and pressed the end of the syringe into the tube opening. The water was then pushed out of the syringe and through into Alan's stomach. "I'm not hurtin' ya', am I?" Alan shook his head and smiled. "Good."

 "Now, measure out the amounts on the paper using the syringes that come in the boxes. Never mix them up."

 "Wha'? Why not?"

 Cassandra chuckled. "It's just the way I like to do things."

 "Ah, fair enough."

 Once all of the medication had been administered, Cassandra asked. "How did you find that?"

 "Alright, yeah. I think I'll ge' tha' hang of it soon enough. Wha' 'bout Al's inhalers?"

 "He takes them when he wakes up in the morning and before bed. You won't have worry about it, as Tyronne can take care of that before and after work."

 "Alright, cool."

 "Er ... wik!"

 "Yeah Al?"

 "Snuggle!"

 Eric grinned. "Of course, mate."


	14. Grown up conversations.

 Eric had spent a while cuddling Alan in bed again before Tyronne had returned home. The teenager was now back at his own home, sitting in the living room with his mother while his father was making a hot drink for the night.  
"Mom?"

 She turned to Eric. "What is it, dear?"

 "Umm ... does Alan ever see his real dad?"

 Sharon's face fell. "You haven't mentioned Alan's biological father to Cas, have you?"

 "Wha- no, I ain't asked."

 She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

 "Why good?" Eric was eyeing her intently now.

 "Alan has never met his father. As soon as Cas found out that she was pregnant, he left her. She didn't find out until Alan was born that he'd been hiding the fact that a lot of children in his family had been born with disabilities."

 "Seriously, he didn't tell her?"

 "No. She received a phone call from him a few months after Alan was born."

 "That's shitty. Really fuckin' shitty."

 "Language, Eric."

 The blonde ignored her statement. "So she didn't know beforehand that Al would be like he is?"

 "She found out about his heart problems during her first scan. The doctors tried to persuade her into having an abortion but she wouldn't have any of it."

 Eric nodded. "Thank god for tha'."

 "Exactly. You really like him, don't you?"

 "Yeah, I do."

 "Boyfriend material?"

 A chuckle was heard. "Na. He's cute but he's jus' a mate."

 A long silence passed before Sharon sighed. "Cas has had it quite tough. She was only seventeen when she had Alan. It was hard for her to be a single mother.

 "Yeah but at least Tyronne has been there since Al was two."

 "That is very true. And what a fantastic father he is."

 "He ain't tha' old either, is he?"

 "No. He moved over from Jamacia when he was sixteen and met Cas not long after."

 "Ah, okay, cool."

 "Eric."

 "Yeah?"

 "Don't ever mention Alan's biological father to Cas. It's a touchy subject. He has never wanted anything to do with Alan."

 "Wha' a dick."

 "I know. Promise me that you won't speak of him?"

 "Yeah, Yeah, I promise."

 "Good." She paused for a moment. "Are you sure that you haven't got feelings for Alan? You always smile so much when you speak about him."

 "I'm sure!" The room fell silent again, Eric slipping deep into thought. _I don't have feelings for him, do I?_


	15. Al won't stop crying.

 Four days had passed and Alan was feeling better, the only traces of his cold left over being a runny nose. During those days, Eric had been shown how to peg feed liquid meals and also how to use the Ventolin inhaler with the spacer when Alan had become slightly wheezy.

 Cassandra was up in bed, her pain having gotten worse. It made Eric wonder how an earth she coped before he was in the picture, having to tend to Alan all day while feeling unwell herself.

 There was a knock on the bedroom door. After easing herself out of bed, Cassandra answered it. Eric was standing there looking anxious. "I don't know wha' is up wi' Al. He keeps cryin'. Has been since he finished takin' his meds."

 She glanced at her watch. "For two hours?"

 "Yeah. I've tried everythin' I can ta' calm him down but nothin' has worked."

 There was a short silence, Cassandra thinking. And then it hit her. "Your jumper. Can I feel the material?"

 "Umm ... sure."

 She reached out, grabbing Eric's sleeve and rubbing it between her thumb and index finger. "It's the texture of this."

 "Eh?"

 "Remember when I told you that Alan hates loud noises?"

 "Erm ... yeah?"

 "He also dislikes certain textures. That fabric is very uncomfortable to him."

 "Ah." That made sense, as Alan had been trying to push Eric away instead of wanting the usual comfort of a cuddle.

 "Take it off and he should be fine. Are you cold? You can borrow one of Tyronne's hoodies." She smiled. "I don't think any of Alan's clothes would fit you."

 "Na, I'm alright but thanks."

 "Positive?"

 "Yeah."

 "I should come downstairs too. Alan needs some food making."

 "I'll do it, don't worry." Cassandra had also written a list of all the things Alan was allergic to.

 "Alan would just get more upset if you disappear on him."

 "True, I should really go back down. Ya' sure tha' you'll be okay?"

 "I ... I'll manage."

\------

 Eric whipped his jumper off as he came downstairs and was quickly sitting on the sofa next to a hysterical Alan. The brunette was lifted onto his lap. As his hand brushed against Eric, he realised that the horrible feeling had gone. Almost instantly, the sobbing ceased.

 "Better?" Eric asked and Alan nodded. "Sorry, I didn't know tha' my jumper would be a problem."

 "Good now."

 Eric grinned. "Yeah, it's all good now."

\----

 Later that day, Cassandra was back in bed, Eric and Alan watching an X-Men film. She'd told Eric that Sascha had text her, telling her that he'd be over after college. Around half five, the doorbell rang. Eric opened it a few moments later and saw a short teenage boy standing there, thick rimmed glasses in place. He had short brown hair and was wearing bagging jeans and a black coat. "Oh ... you are Eric, no?"

 Eric could make out a slight accent to his voice. "Yeah." He moved aside for Sascha to come in and the smaller teenager took his shoes off and headed to wash his hands.

 The blonde went back to the living room and sat down, pulling Alan back onto his lap to make room for Sascha. The new arrival soon came into the room and took his seat. "Very long time no see, Al. College has been so hectic, I am sorry."

 "All good!" Alan said, copying Eric's phrase from earlier on in the day. He turned to look at the TV again, seeing Wolverine on the screen.

 "Sash, hot!" He pointed to the TV.

 "Yes, he is." Sascha smiled.

 "Who?" Eric asked.

 "Hugh Jackman. Alan really has a thing for him. The same with Daniel Craig. Any guy that's a bit rough around the edges."

 "Yummy!" Alan giggled.

 "Bet he's got a thing for you too, you're just his type."

 "Na, I ...."

 "Don't worry. Alan's parents know that he's gay. It wouldn't be a problem. I asked him a few years back if he wanted a boyfriend or a girlfriend and he said a boyfriend. He doesn't really like girls at all, right Alan?" Alan nodded. "Oh ... but this is rude of me. Assuming things like this. I bet you have a girlfriend, no?"

 Eric scratched the back of his head. "Er ... no. I dig guys ... ta' be fair. Ya' got anyone?"

 "Nope. Well ... I do ... have someone ... sort of? We are not a couple yet but hopefully soon."

 "Ah, awesome!"

 "Yep! I think you two would make a great couple!" There was a pause, before he said. "I just made things awkward, didn't I?"

 "Ya' ... kinda' did."

 "Yeaaahh. Shutting up now."

 Eric nodded, trying to turn his attention back to the film. _I'm his type? Fuck yeah - wait, what!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to explain the term 'rough around the edges'. It's a phrase me and mom use. Kinda' ... a bit of stubble? Plus a bit hunky. Eh ... Idk lol.


	16. 999 ... what is your emergency?

 It was now the day of Cassandra's surgery, her pain having only increased in the past two days. Eric now knew how to take care of Alan fully, though he was still a bit apprehensive about taking on all of this responsibility.

 Tyronne had gone to work and Alan's mother was just about to leave for the hospital. Her surgery was due that afternoon. She bent down to kiss Alan on the forehead, wincing slightly and then speaking. "Alan, I will be home in two days hopefully. Be well behaved for Eric while I'm gone." Alan pouted a her. "I know, you always are anyway. I love you, darling."

 "Love!"

 "And Eric, if you need anything, don't hesitate to phone Tyronne."

 "Got it."

 "Oh and that appointment of Alan's is tomorow at three. Just take a taxi there. I've left some money in the kitchen for it." Alan had a check up at the transplant ward of the hospital. It was needed to see how his heart was coping, as donor organs only last on average around ten years. They'd also update his transplant medication doses, as it was reduced over time. Based on their findings, Alan's medication would be lowered or left the same.

\-----

 A while later, Eric checked the time on his phone. "Alright mate, time for ya' meds."

 Eric came back into the room a short time later, box of equipment and medication in hand. It was placed on the empty seat of the sofa and Alan's dressing gown pulled open. Eric lifted the smaller teenager's shirt and hooked him up. The medication was then carefully measured out and given. Once done, Eric put the items away and washed the tube out.

 Entering the room again, he sat back on the sofa. Alan looked up from his drawing. "Up!"

 "Sure thing." Eric pulled the desk away and scooped Alan up into his lap. The brunette then pulled the desk closer again, both of their legs barely fitting under the furniture. "Better?"

 "Mmm."

 "Good." Eric peeked over Alan's shoulder and saw that the drawing was being coloured now. Beautiful blossom trees stood out from the image. "Hey, Al? Can I take tha' drawin' home? I really like it."

 "Sure thing." Alan stated, having just learnt a new phrase.

 "Awesome, thanks!" He rested his chin atop of the other's shoulder. "I'm gunna' hang it in my room. Ya' art skills are amazin'."

 "Tack!"

\----

 Bath time had just finished and Eric scooped him out of the bath, drying him off carefully and helping to dress him. As he was carried back downstairs, Alan spoke. "Er ... wik."

 "Yeah?"

 "L ... love."  
"Wha'?" Alan eyed him for a moment, not sure how to explain, before he began to cough. "Ya' alright?" Quickly, Alan began to cough more severely and wheeze. Eric hastily put him on the sofa and raced to get his inhaler and spacer device.

 He was soon back in the room and the cap of the spacer was pulled away. Alan was helped to sit up straight and the spacer end placed in his mouth. One puff and then a second was given. Eric pulled the spacer away gently and waited. Alan's breathing was seemingly getting worse and he started to cry and panic, causing him to wheeze further. Another puff was given a minute later but it wasn't helping at all.

 Eric was growing more worried as the seconds passed, Alan's lips turning a tinge of blue. "Al, jus' hang in there, okay? Ya' ... ya' gunna' be fine." He whipped his phone out and dialed 999.


	17. Mr Clarke.

 Tyronne had raced out of work, having received a phone call from Eric. He met the teenager outside of the hospital. "How is my boy?"

 "I ... I dunno'. They wouldn't let me see him 'cause I'm not family and they won't tell me how he's doin'."

 "Stupid people." He walked into the entrance area of the building and Eric followed closely behind. Tyronne was soon at the front of the que at the reception area. "I am Alan Clarke's father. Where is he?" Alan's surname had been changed when his mother got married.

 The receptionist looked at her computer. "He's still being treated right now."

 "Which ward!?'

 She was slightly startled by the sudden outburst. "Sir, please calm down -."

 "I will not! How dare you keep important information from Eric! He's his carer at the moment and part of the family!"

 Eric placed a hand on Tyronne's shoulder. "It's alright." He turned to the receptionist. "Where's best ta' wait for his doc?"

 "The hallway of bay two. He was moved from the emergency room not long ago."

\-----

 The pair had been waiting in the hallway for almost twenty minutes when a doctor left one of the rooms and approached them. "Are you Mr Clarke's father?"

 "Yes I am. How is he? When will I be able to see him?"

 "He's improved greatly, though we are still monitoring him. As his oxygen levels are low, he still has an oxygen mask in place at the moment." The doctor paused. "And as he was so distressed, he kept attempting to pull his oxygen mask away. We had no choice but to restrain him."

 "Of course he was distressed! He was frightened out of his wits!"

 "Please lower your voice, Mr Clarke. You can see him if you wish but please calm down. It will do your son no good to see you upset."

 Tyronne nodded and walked towards the room. "Eric, you are coming too."

 "Umm ... yeah." Catching up with him, Eric pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket. "Here. They had to take them off in tha' ambulance."

 "Thank you." Tyronne took them from him and entered the room. A familiar sight greeted him. Alan's arms were restrained at his sides, an IV in place which had been used to administer medication to stop Alan's asthma attack.

 Quick strides took him over to the bed. "Hello, my boy." Alan whimpered from behind his mask, eyes filling with tears again. His father's hand moved to soothe his hair. "It is alright. Me and Eric are here now." Alan's glasses were unfolded and placed on his face.

 Eric moved over to the bed too and was sure that he saw Alan smile from behind the plastic. "I'm so glad tha' ya' alright, mate. Ya' scared tha' crap outta' me."


	18. The beginning is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic posts on all my stories. Not well right now - at all. Bear with me.

* * *

 Cassandra woke up properly from surgery that evening, having been in a daze for a while. She'd probably be home the following afternoon, having only had keyhole surgery, which was less invasive.

 As she came back fully into reality, she found Tyronne sitting at her bedside. "Tyronne ... what are you doing here? You should ... be home with Alan."

 "Eric's looking after him. Is my company that bad?"

 Cassandra could see straight through his act. Fifteen years of being together had taught her to recognise the signs on his face when something was wrong. "What happened?"

 "Eh? Nothing -."

 "Where's Alan? I'm not stupid, Tyronne."

 "At -."

 "No. Don't lie ... to me."

 Tyronne sighed. "I didn't want you to worry when you're in such a fragile condition."

 "Just tell me!"

 "He's ... here too."

 "What happened?"

 "He had a bad asthma attack. You mustn't blame Eric, he-."

 "Why would I blame Eric!?"

 "Because it was his first day alone with -."

 "I still don't blame him. How many times has this happened to us? Alan being fine one minute and close to death the next?"

 "True...."

 "Alan doesn't need me blaming anyone. He needs his mother." She tried to sit up, only to wince.

 "Woah, Woah! You crazy? You've just been in surgery!"

 "But Alan, he needs -."

 "Yeah, he needs his mother but when she's well rested. You need to recover first."

 "But -."

 "But nothing."

 She huffed. "Fine. When will Alan be home? Did they say?"

 "Hopefully tomorow."

 "Good. I don't want him stuck in this awful place for any longer than needed."

\-------

 A week passed, Alan and his mother having been discharged the day after her surgery. As Eric was about to leave that night, Tyronne seeing him out, the elder asked "Why so down, Eric?"

 "Eh, it's nothin'."

 "Come on, tell me. You've been upset about something for days now. I can tell."

 Eric sighed. "It's jus' ... ya' won't be needin' me around for much longer. When Cassandra's recovered properly in a few weeks, I won't need ta' be here."

 "Don't be silly boy, you can still come to visit."

 "Really?"

 "You're his friend, aren't you?"

 "Yeah, I am."

 Tyronne grinned. "Well then, I doubt Alan would let you disappear for good anyway."

 "Ha, ya' do 'ave a point there."

 "That cheered you up now?"

 "It really has."

\------

 Three days later, Cassandra was moving around a lot more, though was still unable to pick Alan up or do vigorous work. Currently, she was in the kitchen making Alan breakfast, while the two teenagers sat in the living room.

 Alan put down his pencil, turning to Eric and smiling widely. With a point towards the blonde, he said "boy ... friend!"

 Eric frowned, unsure of what he meant. "Wha'?"

 Alan bit his lip, knowing what he wanted to say to Eric but not being able to form the words. Shifting to kneel up on the sofa, he wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, leaning forward and kissing him. He'd just have to show Eric what he wanted instead.

 Eric's eyed widened slightly, understanding what Alan was trying to convey. Heart beginning to pound, he kissed back, mouth opening as he felt Alan's tongue brushing against his lips. Their tongues slid together, Alan letting out a soft groan.

 Eric chuckled internally. Alan obviously hadn't snogged anyone before. It was time to show him how. His hand moved to cup the back of Alan's head as he took charge of the kiss, the brunette making the cutest of sounds, fingers grabbing onto Eric's shirt. "Hmm."

 The blonde's other hand slid down over Alan's bottom. _God ... he tastes amazin'._

 The kiss was broken suddenly by a shrill cry of Cassandra's. "What the hell are you doing?!" She looked to be seething.


	19. I do love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh ... I feel so bad for the lack of updates and small posts :/
> 
> Damn illness.

 Eric's mother came home a little after 5pm and found Eric sitting on the sofa, staring into space, silence filling the air. "You're home early."

 Eric turned to look at her and she noticed the upset expression on his face. "Yeah ... it's early."

 "What's wrong? Is Alan in the hospital again?"

 "Na."

 "Then why such a grumpy face?"

 "No reason. I'm fine."

 "Eric, I'm not stupid. Tell me."

 "Fine ...."

 "Some time today?'

 Eric let out a sigh. "Alan's mom walked in on us. Umm - not that, I mean snogging."

 "Oh?"

 "And she freaked out. Said never to come back again."

 "So you do like him after all."

 "Yeah. Doesn't matter now anyway. I ... jus' don't ge' why she freaked out."

 "It's to be expected. She's just protective of Alan."

 "Yeah ... I ge' wantin' ta' keep him safe but kissin' him ain't gunna' hurt him."

 "She doesn't see it like that, Eric."

 "Eh? Wha' do ya' mean?"

 Sharon took a seat next to Eric. "Do you recall when I told you that Alan's mother didn't trust carers?"

 "Umm, yeah, wha' 'bout it?"

 "Alan was taken advantage of and abused by one a year or two back."

 "Oh .... That's horrible."

 She nodded. "Cas didn't find out until months after it began. She still blames herself for not realising sooner."

 "Shit ... Poor Al."

 "That's why she got so upset. Well ... that's my guess anyway. That she's scared that Alan will get hurt again."

 "But I'd never take advantage of him, and he was tha' one who kissed me."

 "Did you tell Cas that?"

 "Na ... I didn't."

 "Well don't you think that you should!?"

 "She wouldn't listen anyway and I don't wanna' ge' screamed at again."

 "Eric -."

 "No!" He stood up from the sofa. "I don't wanna' talk 'bout it anymore. Thinkin' 'bout it is doin' my head in."

 "But-."

 As Eric trod through the doorway of the living room, he turned back and said "and yeah ... I do love him. Was jus' too stupid ta' realise before. Guess ya' only figure stuff like tha' out when it's too late."


	20. Time does not heal all wounds.

***Almost two years ago.***

 Cassandra's phone rang as she was on the trip back home. She'd been away for two weeks, visiting her severally ill mother in hospital, who had thankfully been discharged two days before. As Cassandra hadn't been able to take Alan with her and Tyronne couldn't get the time off of work on such short notice, a carer had been hired.

 She answered the call. "Hello."

 "Hey, gorgeous." Tyronne stated.

 "Oh ... Tyronne. " She giggled. "I'm just at the station now."

 "Well we had a training day but it finished early. I'll come and pick you up."

 "Thank you."

 "Alan's been quieter than usual since you've been gone. He must miss you."

 "Aww. I miss him too."

 "Well, bub - bye for now."

 "Bye."

\-----

 Having been taken from the train station, Cassandra pushed the door open to the home, Tyronne closely behind her. Leaving her suitcase in the hallway, she walked into the living room. "I'm home - Tyronne, where's Alan?"

 "He's not in there?"

 "No. Maybe he's in bed because he's been ill today."

 "Na, don't think so. He was fine this morning and I've had no call to say otherwise today."

 "Oh." Cassandra frowned, turning to head to the stairs and up them. Tyronne followed behind again. The door was pushed open and Cassandra froze in her place, seeing her son pressed under his female carer on top of the bed, arms pinned above his head. Small whimpers and cries were coming from him, the woman rocking back and forth, pants lain discarded on the floor and skirt hitched up.

 Tyronne was the first one to act, pushing passed his wife and shouting expletives as he grabbed the vile woman by the collar, dragging her off of Alan and out of the room.

 Finally, Cassandra was pulled from her daze, rushing over to the bed and scooping the now sobbing teen into her arms, pulling his boxers up and rocking him soothingly. Alan began to shake, grabbing onto his mother's shirt and curling against her.

 She began to cry also, tightening her hold. "Oh ... Alan, I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you. I'm ... so, so sorry."

 "M ... Mommy ... hurts!"

 She almost choked on a sob. "I ... I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ... couldn't protect you."

\------

Her guilt hadn't healed from that day, even after the police had been called and the perpetrator sentenced. She doubted that it ever would.


	21. But ... I can't.

***A week and a day after the kissing incident. Saturday.***

 "Er ... wik!" Alan bawled, Eric's name bouncing off the walls in its volume. "Er ... wik!" He'd been growing more and more upset as the days dragged on, eyes now blood shot and puffy.

 Cassandra sat next to him on the sofa. "Eric isn't coming back, Alan." His cries just got more intense. "Stop crying or you're going to make yourself ill."

 "Sad!"

 "I know you're sad but he's not welcome here anymore." She attempted to pull Alan into a hug, only for him to writhe against her arms, pulling away and burying his face into the arm of the sofa.

 "Hate you!"

 "Alan!" The teenager flinched at her shout. "Crying isn't going to help. He's not com-."

 "Cas, can I talk to you?" Tyronne said, walking into the room.

 "Whatever for!?"

 "Please. In the kitchen, now."

 Cassandra took one last look at her wreck of a son before nodding and standing up. Once in the kitchen, she asked "what is it?"

 "Our boy is so upset."

 "I know that! I've tried everything that I can to console him and he isn't having any of it."

 "Of course not. He wants to see Eric again, that's all that he requires."

 "Well it's not happening, not after -."

 "You didn't even ask Eric for an explanation, you just threw him from the house."

 "Because he was taking advantage -."

 "Was he? Alan wants him in his life. You need to talk to him and find out what happened. Maybe Alan wanted to be kissed?"

 "He didn't -."

 "Alan likes guys. We both know that. We also know what Alan's taste in men is and Eric isn't unattractive to say the least."

 Cassandra sighed. "I just don't want him hurt again."

 "Neither do-."

 "Do you even remember the look on our son's face when we came home that day!? He looked broken and ... so frightened."

 "Of course I remember, I was there too."

 "I ... let that happen to him and ... it'll never happen again. I promised Alan that."

 "Eric isn't going to take advantage of him."

 "You can't know that!"

 "I do. He cares for our son just as much as we do."

 "How -."

 "Because I was there when Eric was at the hospital, not knowing Alan's condition. He was so worried for him."

 "He ... was?"

 "Yes, very. He'd never do anything to hurt Alan, trust me."

 "I can't. I just can't risk it."

 "Dammit woman, Alan isn't a child anymore! He can make his own decisions."

 "I ...."

 "And Eric was doing some good. Didn't you notice that Alan has been saying words that he didn't know how to before?"

 "That ... is true."

 "How is it that that is possible? After all the tutors we have brought in to try to teach Alan basic sentences? Because -."

 Cassandra answered for him. "Because he wanted to learn from Eric ... I suppose. He never wanted to pay attention to those tutors. He was always too focused on wanting to draw."

 "Well then. Alan must - no, why don't you go ask our son what he wants?"

 "But -."

 "There's a thing called being too overprotective. At least find out if he wants Eric in that way."

 There was a pause, Cassandra thinking. She then nodded. "I ... will try then. I just hope that you are right about this. It's killing me to see him so upset."

 "You and me both."


	22. Awkward .....

 Moving back into the room, Cassandra found Alan still curled against the arm of the sofa, shoulders hitching in time with his sobs. “Darling?”

 “Away!”

 “No, I’m not going away. I need to talk to you. Please look at me.”

 Alan shook his head against the material. “Er … wik.”

 “That’s who I need to talk to you about.” Alan raised his head and looked over at her, tears still streaking his face. “Last week, did … you want him to kiss you?” Alan nodded. “And … do you want to be with him? More than just in a friend way?”

 “Boy … friend.”

 “I see. And he’s never hurt you in any way? Never forced you into anything?” A shake of Alan’s head. “Okay then. I … I’ll go talk to him but you have to promise me something. If he does hurt you or is mean to you at all, you need to tell me or your father about it straight away.”

 “W … will.”

 “Thank you. I … I’m sorry for being mean to you and Eric. Now come and give mom a hug?”

 “Cuddle!” Alan’s tears began to dry and he shifted over to his mother, resting his head on her shoulder as she hugged him tightly. “I and father love you very much.”

 “Love!”

\----

 There was a knock at the Slingby house’s door. It was soon answered, Eric’s mother standing there. “Oh … Cas.”

 Cassandra shifted awkwardly under her gaze. “Can I speak to Eric? I think I … owe him an apology.”

 “I think so too.” Sharon paused. “I think … you misunderstood what happened. Eric spoke to me and is saying that Alan was the one to kiss him.”

 “Oh.” Guilt washed over her. “I … didn’t realise that.”

 “I know.” She moved against the wall of the hallway. “Please come in.” Once inside, Eric’s mother shouted. “Eric! Cas is here to speak to you!”

 Eric’s loud voice sounded from upstairs. “I don’t wanna’ speak ta’ her.”

 Sharon turned to Cassandra. “I’m sorry. He’s just really upset about the whole situation. He’s barely ventured out of his room in days.”

 “It … it’s fine, I understand.”

 “Go up and speak to him.”

 “Thank you.” Cassandra headed up the stairs and knocked on Eric’s door. “Eric, it’s me. I need to put things right.”

 Within a few moments, the door was yanked open, a pale looking Eric standing there. “So … ya’ ain’t come ta’ shout at me some more?”

 “No. Your mother told me that Alan kissed you first.”

 “Yeah … he did.”

 “And … did you kiss him back because you have feelings for him?”

 Eric rubbed the back of his head. “Umm … yeah.”

 “Then I’m sorry for overreacting.”

 “Okay. How’s Al?”

 “He’s not doing so well. He really does miss you.”

 “Ah … crap.”

 “Can we put this behind us? I think that Alan needs to see you.”

 “Alright.” He paused. “I ge’ it. Mom told me wha’ happened wi’ tha’ carer. ‘Bout ya’ not wantin’ Al hurt again.” He caught the pained expression that flashed across her face for a moment and added. “But … I’m not gonna’ hurt him, promise.”

 “Then … will you come over to our house again later?”

 Eric grinned. “I’ll ge’ ready now.”

 She also smiled. “Thank you.”

\----

 The two entered Alan’s house twenty minutes later. On hearing the door shutting, Alan’s head whipped up from his drawing and across to the living room entrance, bright smile flashing at seeing the blonde enter. “Er … wik!”

 Eric was soon next to him on the sofa, strong arms pulling him close. “Hey … I missed ya’ too.”

 “L … love.”

 “Yeah, I love ya’ too.”

 “N … no leave.”

 “I’m not goin’ anywhere again, I promise.”

 “Yay!”

\----

 Alan and Eric stayed cuddled up together for a while, Cassandra watching TV in the room with them, though Eric knew she’d have trouble leaving them on their own for some time. She still wanted to make sure that Eric could be fully trusted.

 The brunette yawned. “Tired?” Eric asked and he nodded.

 “Alan’s gotten barely any sleep the past week.” Cassandra stated.

 “Yeah … me neither.” Eric said. “Al, wanna’ ge’ a blanket and sleep on tha’ sofa wi’ me or wanna’ carry on drawin’?”

 Though Alan didn’t want to disrupt his usual routine, he was far too tired to concentrate on anything. “Sleep.”

 Cassandra smiled. “I’ll go and get you a blanket.”

\----

 Soon, Alan was lying on top of Eric, who was spread out on the sofa. “Ya’ not too hot, are ya’?” He asked, referring to the dressing gown and blanket Alan had tightly wrapped around him. Alan shook his head. “Cold?”

 “J … just right.”

 “Awesome.” He moved his face forward to kiss the top of Alan’s head as the smaller man fell to sleep. Eric lay there, sleepy smile on his face as his fingers began to comb through short brown locks. If he’d ever known contentment, this was it.


	23. But he needs me!

 Alan woke up again that evening, still somewhat dazed as he looked up at Eric. The blonde smiled, smoothing down a chunk of Alan’s hair that had been standing on end. “Ya’ been asleep for hours but ya’ mom didn’t ‘ave tha’ heart ta’ wake ya’.”

 “But now that you’re awake, it’s time for dinner.” Cassandra stated, moving from the room. She came back with a tube, bottle of water and liquid meal.

 “Umm … wha’ happened ta’ his normal dinner?” Eric asked.

 Her eyes moved to the ground. “Alan has refused to eat anything since you left the house.”

 “Ah. Al, ya’ know tha’ it’s better ta’ eat proper food.” Alan nodded. “Come and eat dinner wi’ me and ya’ mom and dad?” Another nod.

 Cassandra smiled, though she wished she could convince Alan as easily as Eric could. “We’ve already eaten but I’ll bring dinner in for you and Alan.”

 “Ah … okay, thanks.”

\----

 Later that night, Cassandra said “it’s getting late, Eric, you should probably go home.”

 Alan whined and Eric hugged him softly. “Don’t be like tha’, Al. I can’t sleep here tonight.”

 “Can!”

 “No Alan, Eric needs to go home.”

 “Yeah.” Eric stated, knowing that there was no way now that she’d let him sleep in the same bed as Alan. Not for some time to come at least. “But don’t worry, I’ll be back first thing in tha’ mornin’.”

 “Promise?” Alan pouted.

 “Yeah, I promise. 8am sharp.”

\----

 Eric was home a short while later. As he reached the living room, he found his mother and father waiting for him. His father, Matthew, said “Eric, I need to speak with you.”

 “Matt, no.” Sharon whispered.

 “In the kitchen now, Eric.”

 “Umm … okay.” The blonde followed his father into the kitchen, his mother right behind them.

 “Sit down.”

 “Wha’? Why?”

 “We need to talk.”

 “’Bout wha’?”

 “Sit.”

 “No! Wha’ever it is, jus’ tell me.”

 Matthew shot him a disapproving look and sat down himself. “When are you going to get a job, Eric?”

 “Huh, wha’?”

 “You are not a child anymore. You need to learn to support yourself.”

 “I have a job, lookin’ after Al.”

 “That is not a job. It is Alan’s parent’s responsibility to take care of him. It has nothing to do with you.”

 Eric scowled at him. “He needs me!”

 “Then go and see him once you have gone around town applying for jobs.”

 “Hell no! He needs me from mornin’ ta’ night!”

 “If you do not get your act together and start searching for one, you will be grounded.”

 “Wha’? Ya’ gotta’ be kiddin’ me!”

 “This is no joke. All you have ever done is spend time with your friends. You didn’t even obtain good grades because you would rather sit on your posterior, playing video games. It is time that you grow up.”

 “Matt, you are being a bit harsh.” Sharon stated.

 He glared at her. “I am not having my son waste his life.”

 “I’m not wastin’ my life! Alan isn’t jus’ some friend. He’s my partner and he needs me!”

 “Partner or not, that does not change my mind on the issue.”

 “Ya’ prick!”

 “Don’t use that language with me, Eric! You are grounded!”

 “Agh! Screw you!” He stormed passed his mother and up to his room, yanking the door open and collapsing on his bed. _But he … really does need me. So … so much. I promised ... that I'd be there for him._


	24. Miss maid, please grab your bucket and your mop. Won't you clean for me today?

 Two days had passed and Eric was still grounded, his father having confiscated his house keys from him. He’d even taken the key away which was used to unlock Eric’s bedroom window. Sharon came upstairs and opened the door, seeing Eric lying on top of his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Eric, hunny, come and have breakfast.”

 “Not hungry.”

 She sighed. “Sulking isn’t going to change your father’s mind on this. You know how stubborn he is.”

 “But it ain’t fair! Al needs me! Y’ know tha’ he does!”

 “I do. Cas has just phoned me, saying how upset Alan is again.” She paused. “To be honest, Cas didn’t sound like her usual self.”

 Eric frowned. “In wha’ way?”

 “Exhausted again.”

 “Oh. Well tell dad tha’! See … it is like a job, kinda’, if she can’t cope on her own anymore.”

 “Eric-.”

 “Please! He won’t listen ta’ me!”

 “And I’ve tried talking to him also.”

 “Well try again! Tell him tha’ Cassandra asked for me!”

 “She did ask for you.”

 “Well then. Please!”

 “Fine. I’ll phone him on his dinner break.”

 “Great, thanks!”

 “And if I manage to convince him, you have to do the housework for a month.”

 “Eh, wha’?! No fair!”

 “It is more than fair.”

 “Ugh … fine.”

 “Good boy.”

\----

 Ten minutes later, at Alan’s house, Cassandra had just given him his medication. She’d been feeling ill since this morning, with aches in her arms, chest and jaw, nausea and shortness of breath. Brushing it off as flu, she’d taken her own inhaler earlier on that morning.

 “Alan, stop crying. You’re going to make yourself vomit at this rate.”

 The teenager continued to sob and wretch. “Er … wik!”

 “Alan, there is nothing I can do!”

 “Can!”

 “It isn’t my choice this time!”

 Alan threw his pencil case across the room. “Er … wik!”

 “I’m not dealing with your tantrums -.” Her sentence was cut off by a gasp, hand pressing to her chest as she rested her back against the cupboard in the room, look of shock on her face. “What is ….”

 Alan watched as she slid down the cupboard and onto the floor. “Mommy!” He scrambled from the sofa, knees hitting the carpet roughly. “M … mommy.” His voice shook as he crawled across the floor to her. “W … what … matter?”

\-----

 Almost two hours later, Sharon came back upstairs. “So … I’ve spoken to your father.”

 “And wha’ did he say?” Eric asked.

 “After much convincing, he agreed to lift your grounding but you have to start applying to jobs online at least.”

 “I will.” He rushed to stand up, his mother handing him the house keys.

 “And don’t forget the house cleaning.”

 “Na, I won’t. Thanks mom!”

 “You are very welcome.”

\----

 After ringing the doorbell to Alan’s home multiple times and receiving no reply, Eric stood there confused. _Did Al have a hospital appointment? No, Cassandra would have told me yesterday if he had. Maybe he had to go to A and E? Na, she would have phoned mom if that had happened._

 He contemplated his next move, before deciding to push open the letter flap of the door and call out “is anyone here?”

 A shout of Alan’s reached him. “Er … wik!”

 “Where’s ya’ mom?”

 “Poorly! F … floor!”

 “Wha’? Did she faint?”

 “Fa … fant.” Alan tried.

 “Shit.” Eric didn’t think this time, instead just moving back to kick the door. It didn’t budge until the fifth attempt, wooden frame splinting away. The blonde raced into the house, hearing Alan calling out for his mother from the living room. The sight that that greeted him there made him shudder. Cassandra was slumped against the cupboard, unconscious, Alan shaking her and crying. “Al, wha’ happened?” Alan turned to look at him, shaking his head. “Ya’ don’t know?” Another shake. Eric walked closer, lifting Alan up and putting him back on the sofa.

 “Let go!”

 “Al, jus’ stay here, okay? Things are gonna’ be alright.”

 “St … stay.”

 “Yeah.” He quickly moved back over to Cassandra, easing her onto the floor and feeling for a pulse. There wasn’t one. “Oh … fuckin’ hell. Al, how long has she been like this?”

 “M … meds.”

 _Oh … fuck. Two hours?!_ He retrieved his phone and dialled for an ambulance.

\-----

 A body bag was taken from the room, Eric using his hand to shield Alan’s eyes from the sight. “M … mommy?” Eric had no words, yet he’d have to find his voice to phone Tyronne. Just how was he supposed to break such devastating news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Funny title to throw you off ;)


	25. Mommy's coming home!!!

 A bowl was held under Alan's chin as he threw up, the shock of what had just happened taking its toll on his body. Eric sat next to him, hands gripping the bowl as he stared into space. That call had been the hardest he'd ever made.

 As his wretching died down, Alan whispered "M ... Mommy ... gone."

 "Yeah ... I'm sorry, Al."

 "Tell ... her ... come back! Tell ... her!"

 "Ya' ... ya' know tha' it ... don't work like tha'."

 A sound between a sob and a shriek left Alan, hands reaching up to tug in his hair. "N ... n ... no!"

 The bowl was placed on the floor, Eric wrapping his arms around the shaking teen. Anything he was about to say left his mind as Tyronne walked into the room. "I ... I'm sorry 'bout tha' door."

 "It's fine. It can be replaced." Tyronne said bluntly.

 "Did ... ya' ... go and see her?"

 "I did." He paused, steadying his voice. "They ... think that it might have been a heart attack, though ... they won't know until the -."

 "H ... heart!" Alan tugged on Eric's shirt, before pointing to his chest.

 "Wha' it is?" Eric asked.

 "Mommy ... pain ... h ... heart." His hand rested on his chest.

 "You think that your mom had chest pain?" Tyronne asked.

 Alan nodded. "Mommy ... h ... home!"

 A sigh was heard, Tyronne moving closer to him. Tears trickled from the man's eyes as he placed a hand on Alan's shoulder. "My sweet boy, mom ... isn't coming home."

 "Home!"

\------

 A while passed, Alan being sick again. "Tyronne, I'm really worried 'bout Al. His breathin' - maybe we should take him ta' tha' hospital?"

 Tyronne looked at the blonde from his position next to Alan, hand rubbing Alan's back. "No ... he will be okay. It ... is just a ... hard truth to take in." The man thought for a moment. "When was he first sick?"

 Eric worked out the time frame in his head. "'Bout three hours after his meds."

 "Okay."

 "He didn't ... throw them back up though, I don't think."

 "No, they would have been absorbed by then."

 "Ah ... good." _Good!? Nothing is good about this situation, ya' moron!_

 Tyronne ignored his statement. "I'm ... going to phone Sharon. She was Cas's best friend, after all."

\------

 A little after six o'clock, Alan sat close to his father, head resting on his shoulder. His vomiting and crying had stopped, leaving just the small whimpers that slipped from him.

 "You should go home now." Tyronne said.

 "But ... Al, he -." Eric began.

 "Your mother will need just as much support right now."

 "Oh."

 "Go."

 "Yeah ... okay." Eric stood up. "I'm ... sorry 'bout -."

 "Don't bother. There are no words right now that could provide any comfort."

 "Yeah ... sorry."

\-----

 On entering the living room, Eric found Sharon on the sofa next to her husband, face buried in her hands. He sat down next to her, slinging an arm around her back and giving her arm a gently squeeze. A silent 'I'm here for you'.

 No words were uttered for the longest of times, before finally, Eric's father stood up. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate."

 As he moved into the kitchen, Eric darted into the room also. "Eric, go comfort your mother, what are you -?"

 "I need ta' speak ta' ya'."

 "Surely it can wait."

 "It can't. I ... I'm not getting a job, dad."

 Matthew shot him a look of disapproval. "Yes you are."

 "No. I ... I 'ave ta' help take care of Al now tha' Cassandra - Tyronne won't be able ta' do it all on his own and keep a roof over their heads. I ... want ta' ... make sure tha' they'll both be okay." Eric waited for a response, sure that his father would scold him further.

 "I must admit that I was wrong. You ... really have grown up. I couldn't be prouder."


	26. Putting Alan into care.

 The following day, Eric knocked on the door to Alan’s home. After a little while, Tyronne answered the door. “Oh, hello.”

 “Hey. Can I come in?”

 “Of course you can.” Tyronne moved aside to allow Eric access to the hallway.

 “How are ya’ doin’?”

 “Coping. How is Sharon?”

 “Mom’s okay but she’s taking a few days off of work. I’m guessin’ ya’ am too?”

 Tyronne’s face fell. “Yes, though I can’t afford to for long. I don’t get paid for sick days.”

 “Oh.”

 “So ... soon my boy will either have to go into care or we will have to move away from London.”

 “Wha’?!”

 Tyronne clenched his fist. “Either situation will just cause him more distress but even if I went onto benefits, we cannot afford to live here anymore. We were barely scraping through even before – I cannot afford to take care of Alan on my own.”

 “Well that’s why I’m here, right?”

 “Excuse me?”

 “I know how ta’ look after Al.”

 “You have your own life to lead. Doesn’t your father want you to get a job?”

 “Yeah but I talked ta’ him and he’s fine wi’ it now.”

 “But still -.”

 “I’m his partner, ain’t it?”

 “You are but it is still a lot of respon-.”

 “I know tha’, but it’s not like anyone is makin’ me do this. I … I love him so I wanna’ be there for him. For tha’ both of ya’.”

 “I … I do not know how to thank you.”

 “Well not movin’ away is a start, right?”

 A slight smile was brought to Tyronne’s lips. “Sounds fair.”

 “How’s Al anyway?”

 The smile instantly vanished. “He’s not very well at the moment. The stress of yesterday has really affected him. He’s upstairs with Sascha.”

 “Oh … Sash is here?”

 “He decided to take the day away from college to try to cheer my boy up.”

 “Ah.”

 “Though it doesn’t seem to be working.”

 “I’ll go try too then.”

 “Eric.”

 “Yeah?”

 “I’m not like Cas. I trust that you will never hurt him.”

 “Ah … okay then. Thanks.”

\----

 Eric entered Alan’s bedroom after washing his hands and saw him cuddled up next to Sascha in his bed. The brunette was whimpering softly, Sascha soothing his hair. He looked up at Eric. “Oh, hello Eric.”

 “Hey Sash.” He moved to sit on the very edge of the bed and Alan looked at him, eyes puffy from under his glasses.

 “I’m trying to get Al to sleep.” Sascha stated. “He’s got a fever and it is just getting worse.”

 “Oh … right.” Eric paused. “Do ya’ think we’ll all fit in tha’ bed?”

 “It’s a double so we should, even if you are a giant.”

 Eric chuckled. “Cheers. Move over a bit then.” Alan and Sascha moved closer to the other side of the bed and Eric kicked his shoes off, getting under the covers.

 The brunette turned on his side, snuggling up to Eric and tugging sharply on his shirt. “S … sad.”

 “I know, babe. We all are right now. Jus’ try ta’ ge’ some sleep, okay?”

 Alan shook his head. “N … no, s … sad.”

 “It’s gonna’ ge’ better, I promise.” He cupped Alan’s chin and kissed him tenderly. _It … has to get better. It just has to._


	27. Dehydrated.

 Alan had finally fallen to sleep after his father had given him his medication and it was now a little past 11am. Eric felt the brunette’s forehead. He still had a bad fever. Checking his watch, he eased himself away from Alan and got out of bed.

 Once downstairs, he found Tyronne in the living room. “Hey.”

 “Is everything okay?” Tyronne asked.

 “Yeah … it’s jus’ tha’ it’s time for Al’s breakfast.”

 “Oh. Is he still asleep?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Then I think it’s best to let him rest. He didn’t sleep at all last night.”

 “Oh … okay, fair enough.”

 “I can make you something though, if you’re hungry?”

 “Na, I can make it myself. It’s cool.”

 “Yeah … okay, no problem.”

\----

 Eric ate some porridge quickly and headed back upstairs. “How’s he doin’?” Eric asked.

 “You can ask him that for yourself.” Sascha replied. “He’s starting to wake up.”

 Alan whined softly and sat up. “How’re ya’ -?” Eric began.

 “Poorly!” Alan said, before whimpering softly.

 “What’s up?” Eric sat back down on the bed at Alan’s side.

 “Head … sicky.”

 “Got headac-?” He paused, seeing Alan beginning to shake and convulse, slipping down onto Sascha’s shoulder. “Al?” Alan didn’t answer him. “Sascha … c … call an ambulance, I’ll go … ge’ Tyronne.”

 Eric raced out of the room and down the stairs, tripping on the last step in his haste. A loud thud was heard as he hit the ground. Tyronne was out of the living room in an instant. “Are you okay, boy?”

 “Yeah but there’s somethin’ wrong wi’ Al!”

 “What?!”

 “I … I dunno’.”

 Tyronne helped Eric to his feet and darted up the stairs, Eric at his heels. Getting to the room, he rushed over to the bed. Eric could hear gagging noises coming from Alan. “Wha’ … what’s wrong wi’ him?”

 Tyronne lifted Alan out of bed and laid him on his side on the floor. “He’s … having a seizure.”

\----

  At the hospital, the three males waited in the hallway. The doctor had already spoken to them, telling them that Alan appeared to be dehydrated and that he was being hooked up to an IV line. Alan’s seizure had stopped just before the ambulance had arrived, leaving him shaken and in a daze.

 “How … did ya’ know tha’ it was a seizure?” Eric asked.

 Tyronne sighed. “He’s had them before.”

 “He’s epileptic?”

 “No. The only time he’s ever suffered from them is when his fever is high.” Tyronne clenched his fists. “I should have realised. I should have given him something to eat and drink and then … maybe this wouldn’t have happened. I never took into account the fact that he'd been sick a lot yesterday.”

 Eric placed his hand on Tyronne’s shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze. “Don’t go blamin’ ya’self. Ya’ said it ya’self, he needed ta’ rest. Ya’ couldn’t ‘ave known tha’ this was goin’ ta’ happen.”

 “Still, I couldn’t bear to lose my boy; the other half of my family.”

 “He … he’s goin’ ta’ be jus’ fine.”

 Their conversation was interrupted by the doctor walking up to them, addressing Tyronne.

 “How … how is my boy?”


	28. Touch.

 Two weeks later, Alan was still trying to cope with his mother’s death. The funeral had been held the previous day and Alan had gone with his father,Sascha and Eric, though the rest of those two weeks, he’d been bedridden, having been discharged from the hospital a day after his seizure. He wasn’t as ill as he had been, though he still had the remanence of his cold.

 Alan and Eric were currently in bed, Alan letting out soft moans as their tongues slipped over each other in a heated kiss. Alan’s hand slipped down to rub over Eric’s crotch, the blonde pulling away quickly. “Al, wha’ are ya’ doin’?” Alan bit his lip, a look of hurt flickering across his eyes. “Hey … don’t look at me like tha’, I wasn’t shoutin’ at ya’. Jus’ caught me off guard is all.” Alan frowned at him. “Oh … sorry. I mean, it just surprised me. I’m not mad at ya’.”

 “R … really?”

 “Yeah.”

 Alan nodded and thought for a moment, before flopping the bed covers back with one hand and pointing to his crotch with the other. Eric looked down, seeing an erection sticking up through Alan’s pj bottoms. “Oh … nice boner ya’ got there.” He chuckled.

 Alan whined at him, pointing at him and then back to his pj bottoms, trying to get Eric to understand what he wanted. It took a moment for it to sink in for the blonde. “Oh … ya’ want me ta’ touch ya’?” Alan nodded. “Umm ….” Eric thought back to what his mother had told him about the carer. “Are ya’ sure? I wanna’ make sure tha’ ya’ ready.”

 “W … want.”

 Eric nodded. “Alright then.” He shifted back down in bed again, still facing Alan. His hand moved to the front of Alan’s pj bottoms. “Lift ya’ hips up for me.” Alan did so, bracing his weight against the arm that was under him. His bottoms were pulled down. “Ah … gone commando on me.” Eric laughed, before his fingers trailed over Alan’s tip. The brunette let out a groan, Eric’s fingers brushing up the underside of him.

 “M … more.” Alan breathed and Eric nodded, his hand circling Alan and pumping him. “Nnn … ah.”

 “I’m not being too rough, am I?”

 “N … nice.”

 “Good.” His motions quickened, Alan just getting louder.

 The brunettes hand scrambled to grip onto Eric’s shirt, fingers twisting the fabric tightly as his face begun to flush. “Ah … hmm.” His eyes squeezed shut, Alan basking in the sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

 Eric laughed lightly again. “God Al, ya’ so adorable.”

 “H … hnn … kiss.”

 Eric closed the gap between their faces, lips meeting Alan’s and tongue pressing into his mouth. Alan’s continued moans were muffled, Eric’s hand squeezing him a little tighter.

 Minutes passed, Eric surprised by how long Alan could last. Finally, Alan pulled sharply on Eric’s shirt, liquid seeping into the blonde’s hand. "Er ... wik!" Eric helped Alan through his orgasm with long motions, before releasing his grip.

 Alan opened his eyes again as their kiss parted and almost immediate began to yawn. “Did tha’ tire ya’ out, Al?” The brunette nodded. Eric pecked him on the forehead and then turned over, grabbing some tissues from the pack on the nightstand. His hands were wiped, before he took a clean tissue and wiped away any mess that was left on Alan. The tissues were then thrown, falling perfectly into the bin.

 “S … sleepy.” Alan breathed.

 “Haha, I bet ya’ am.” Eric pulled the covers back over them, easing Alan into his arms. “I love ya’.”

 The smaller teen smiled. “L … love … Er … wik.”


	29. A favour from beyond the grave.

 It was now the following Saturday and Alan had been out of bed for almost a week, his body finally having beaten off the cold.

 Eric was currently playing cards with him. Tyronne walked into the room. "Eric, may I have a word with you?"

 "Umm ... sure."

 "P ... play!" Alan whined, before pouting at him.

 "Yeah, I'll be right back." Eric kissed those pouty lips and followed Tyronne into the kitchen. "Everythin' alright?"

 "I don't know if Cas ever asked you this but would you be able to tutor Alan?"

 "Tutor?" Eric frowned.

 "In English. He's learnt quite a few new words from you in the short time that he's known you."

 "But ... he's had real tutors before and still wasn't able ta' read and write."

 "I know that, but there is one major difference."

 "What's tha'?"

 "He'll listen to you. You'll be able to coax him away from his usual activities. That is where his tutors and we failed."

 "But ... I don't know if I'll be able ta' ge' him ta' ... read and write."

 "I know that but if you could even get him to speak more and more words; get him to communicate better with us, I'll be extremely grateful. I know that Cas would be too."

 "Alright ... I'll try."

 "Thank you. I'll bring the books that we still have left over from previous efforts downstairs and you can begin tomorow?"

 "Yeah ... no probs."

 "Thank you."

\-----

***10.03pm***

 "Al, come on, I need ta' go home."

 "N ... no!" Alan's grip on Eric's shirt became tightly. "N ... no go!"

 "Please don't ge' upset."

 "S ... stay!"

 Tyronne heard the commotion and came into the room. "What's going on in here?"

 "Umm ... Al wants me ta' stay tonight. I'm tryin' ta' tell him tha' I need ta' go home." Eric stated.

 "Would Sharon be happy to let you stay over here?"

 "Yeah ... I don't think Mom would mind."

 "Then you can stay."

 "Really? That's alright wi' ya'?"

 "I told you before that I trust you. I know that Alan is safe around you."

 Alan looked between the two of them. "S ... stay?"

 "Yes Alan." Tyronne stated. "Eric can stay over from now on. Eric, is that alright with you?"

 Eric beamed. "Yeah, sounds great!"

\-----

***3.57am*** 

 Cassandra had been right when she had once stated that Alan didn't go to sleep until the early hours of the morning. Eric was currently fast asleep, slumped over the arm of the sofa as Alan watched some old re-runs of comedy shows.

 Eric was awoken by the feeling of being shook. "Uhh ... wha'?"

 "B ... bed." Alan said, before he yawned softly.

 "Ah ... someone's finally tired."

 "B ... bed."

 "Alright." Eric moved to switch off the TV and then scooped Alan up, carrying him up to the bedroom. Alan was changed into a pair of pjs, Eric then pulling the covers back so that Alan could crawl into bed.

 "Cuddle!" Alan urged as soon as Eric was also in bed.

 "Sure." Eric pulled him close. "Night Al."

 "L ... love."

 The blonde smiled sleepily. "Yeah ... I love ya' too."

 They both fell to sleep swiftly, content in each other's arms.


	30. Lessons by fives.

The next morning, Eric popped home for a little while to shower and put on some clean clothes. Once back at Alan's house, he found the brunette just about to begin his drawing and quickly grabbed the books Tyronne had left out for him.

 Back in the room again, he took a seat next to Alan. "Al, I've got somethin' else we need ta' do together before ya' start drawing."

 Alan shook his head. "Draw."

 "Yeah ... in a little bit ya' can."

 "Now!'

 "Al, please. Ya' dad really wants ya' ta' do this."

 "W ... what?"

 "Start learning how ta' read and write. "

 "N ... no wanna'."

 "I ... want ya' ta' learn it too. Then it'll be easier for us ta' talk more. Please?" Alan fixed his gaze on him and pouted. "How's 'bout we do five mins of it at tha' start of every hour? That way, it won't affect ya' routine much."

 "O ... okay." Alan pouted again once he'd spoken.

 "Thanks babe." Eric moved his face closer to Alan's, lips brushing against his. Alan soon had a fist full of Eric's shirt, lips pressing to his in a needy kiss. Eric kissed back just as deeply.

\-----

 "Right then. Let's hear ya' speak a few basic words before we even start anything else." Eric opened the first book. "Al, can ya' say apple for me? Apple."

 "A ... paul."

 "Not bad. Try it again? Apple."

 "App ... il."

 Eric smiled. "Not bad. We'll try tha' word again in tha' next hour. Say cat?"

 "C ... cap."

 "Nope. Tuh not puh. Cat."

 "C ... ca ... at."

 "Yep. Now all together for me. Cat."

 "C ... cat."

 "Great stuff." Eric beamed. "Hmm ... say dog?"

 Alan's eyes lit up. "Doggie!"

 "Ah, ya' pretty much know tha' one already. Okay. Next word is hello. Hello."

 "'E ... ello."

 "Huh at tha' start, babe. Hello."

 "Hello!" Alan giggled.

 "Nice. Tree. Say tree."

 "Tee."

 "Don't forget tha' ruh sound. Tree."

 "T ... ter."

 "Nope. Try again for me, Al."

 "Tr ... eh."

 "Tha' was really close, babe."

\------

 Tree had proved to be a tricky word, Alan struggling to pronounce it. Eric checked his phone. "Alright, times up for now. Wha' ya' gonna draw today?"

 Alan smiled softly. "A ... t ... tree."

 "Ah, ya' said tha' perfectly, Al!" Eric grinned, wrapping an arm around Alan's shoulder. "Well done!"

 "T ... tack."

 He pecked Alan on the cheek. "No probs, babe."


	31. Go!

 Two days later, Eric's phone rang. He answered it, Alan pulling himself away from his drawing to look at him.

 "Hey Rik, what's hangin'?" Ronald's voice came from over the phone.

 "Eh ... not a lot, ya'?"

 "Nothin'. Wanna' come over for a bit? We ain't spoken for ages."

 "I can't, sorry bud."

 "Uh? Why not?"

 "I'm lookin' after Alan today."

 "Oh. Thought y' was jus' doin' tha' until his mom was back on her feet."

 "She passed away. Plus, me and Al are together now."

 "Like datin'?"

 "Yeah."

 "Sweet! Give me tha' address and me and Claude will pop over later. Say hello ta' y' two love birds."

 "Umm ... I dunno."

 "Don't wanna' see us now?"

 "Wha'? Of course I do, it's jus' tha' Alan's shy. I'll 'ave ta' text his dad and ge' back ta' ya'."

 "Ah ... alright. I'll see y' later then, hopefully."

 "Yeah. Bye."

\-------

 Around 1pm, Eric received a reply from Alan's father. 'That's fine. Just let them know not to be too loud.' Eric quickly relayed the message to Ronald, who replied within seconds. 'Awesome. I'll be over in like an hour or two. What's the address?'

 Eric replied to him and then turned to Alan. "Al, some of my friends are comin' over here later."

 Alan gulped. "N ... no. New ... p ... eople."

 "I know tha' ya' ge' scared around new people but my friends are really nice."

 "N ... no."

 "Please? I haven't seen them for a while."

 "M ... make happy?"

 "Yeah, it'll make me happy."

 "O ... okay." Alan smiled slightly. "For ... Er ... wik."

 "Thanks, babe."

\----

 A little before three, the door was knocked on. Eric quickly answered it, getting swamped by a giant hug from Ronald. "So y' still alive after all."

 "Yep." Eric hugged him back. "It's good ta' see ya', buddy."

 "So ... where's y' bf? I've been wonderin' wha' tha' kid looks like."

 "Cute as hell. Erm ... his dad's a bit funny about germs 'Cause Al gets sick a lot. Can ya' wash ya' hands?"

 "Of course." Claude spoke up.

 "Sweet."

 Once washed, Eric took the two other males into the living room. "Hey!" Alan flinched and Ronald grimaced. "Oh yeah ... keep our voices down."

 "Er ... wik." Alan's bottom lip trembled and Eric was soon over to him, sitting on the sofa and lifting Alan onto his lip.

 "Come on, don't be scared. They won't hurt ya'."

 "N ... new."

 "Yeah, I know. Ronnie, come sit over here."

 "Alright." Ronald plonked his bottom down on the sofa. "Name's Ronnie."

 Alan buried his head in Eric's shoulder. "Come on Al, say hello."

 "H ... hello." Alan sniffed loudly.

 "Hey, don't ge' upset."

 "G ... go!"

 "Damn, he doesn't like us much, does he?" Ronald groaned.

 "Go a ... away!"

 "He's jus' shy." Eric stated.

 "N ... not. G ... go!"

 "They've only jus' got here, Al."

 Alan began to sob. "N ... now!"

 Claude adjusted his glasses. "Oh dear."


	32. Man ... this sucks.

 Eric sighed, hugging Alan tighter. “That’s enough, Al. Come on, cheer up.”

 “Alan?” Ronald said and the brunette looked over at him. “Me and Claude will go in tha’ kitchen for a bit, okay? Y’ tell Eric when y’ ready ta’ see us.”

 Alan stared at him for a moment. “O … okay.”

 “Come on babe.” Ronald stood up.

 “Very well.” Claude stated, before he followed Ronald out of the room.

 Left in the room with Eric, Alan cuddled back up to him. “M … mad?”

 “Na, I’m not mad at ya’. I know tha’ it’s hard meetin’ new people.”

 Alan nodded against Eric before they fell into silence, it only being broken by small sniffs. It was almost an hour later by the time Alan had calmed down. “Er … wik.”

 “Yeah?”

 “F … friends.”

 “Ya’ want them ta’ come back in now?” Alan nodded. “Alright. I’ll go ge’ them.” He moved Alan back onto the sofa and walked to the kitchen.

 Ronald looked over at him. “How is he?”

 “He’s alright now. Wants ya’ ta’ come back in.”

 Ronald grinned. “Awesome!”

 “Ronald.” Claude said. “You’ve been told to keep your voice down.”

 “Oh shit, yeah. My bad.”

\-----

 Once back in the room, Ronald squeezed into the small gap on the sofa at Alan’s side. “S … sorry.” Alan said before biting his lip.

 “Na, don’t worry ‘bout it. I understand.” Ronald smiled.

 “H … hug?”

 “Alright.” The two tone haired teen wrapped his arms around Alan.

 “S … sorry, s … sorry, m … mean.”

 “Na, it’s okay. Don’t feel bad.”

 “O … okay.”

 Eric checked his phone. “I’m gonna’ make ya’ some dinner, Al. Ya’ gonna’ be okay in here?”

 “All … good.”

 “Can y’ ge’ me somethin’ too?” Ronald asked.

 “Eh … we don’t ‘ave much food in tha’ house ‘cause Al’s allergic ta' almost everythin’.”

 “Jus’ some toast then.”

 “Al’s allergic ta’ wheat and gluten.”

 “Ah ….”

 “A banana any good ta’ ya’?”

 “Please.” Claude stated. “Ronald eating anything healthy is unheard of.”

 “Hey! I like bananas.” Ronald winked at him.

 Eric chuckled. “Banana it is then.”

\----

 Once Alan had eaten the small portion of chicken and rice that Eric had made for him, and Ronald had eaten his banana, Ronald asked “so … wha’ we doin’ now?”

 “C … cards!” Alan grinned.

 “Cards?”

 “Yeah … Al likes playin’ cards around this time of day.”

 “Ah, well I’m gonna’ win!” Ronald smirked. “Claude, ya’ in?”

 “I do not dislike playing cards.”

 “Awesome.”

 Two chairs were grabbed from the kitchen and the four sat around Alan’s desk, Eric explaining to them the rules of the one game. Cards shuffled and dealt, Alan placed his first one down, picking another up from the pile. He smiled at Ronald. “T … turn.”

 “Yep. I’m gonna’ win all of these matches.”

\-----

 Five o’clock was almost upon them when Ronald groaned. “I can’t believe this. Alan has won every single game. Man … this sucks.”

 Claude eyed him. “You always have been a sore loser.”


	33. Dad, you ruined the bloody moment!

 Eric had just come back downstairs with Alan, having helped him to take a bath. “M … movie.” Alan said as he was placed down on the sofa next to Ronald.

 “Wha’ movie y’ wanna’ watch?” Ronald asked.

 Alan thought for a moment. “M … monsters … Inc.”

 “Sweet. I used ta’ love tha’ when I was a kid.”

 Eric rummaged in the cupboard for the DVD and then loaded it into the player, sitting on Alan’s other side and pressing play. “Er … wik, up!” Alan whined.

 “Alright.” Eric lifted him onto his lap and then clicked on the button for the ‘play full movie’.

 Claude took Alan’s previous spot on the sofa. “You are all so childish.”

 Ronald chuckled. “One world, Claude – Frozen.”

 “But that was a masterpiece!”

 His partner mocked his voice. “Such a child.”

\-----

 Towards the end of the movie, the living door was opened, Tyronne coming into the room. “Hello everyone.”

 “Hey.” Ronald grinned.

 Alan pointed to him “Ronnie” and then to Claude “C … Claude.”

 “Nice to meet you.” Tyronne smiled. “Is Ronnie a nickname?”

 “Yeah, name’s Ronald.”

 “It is nice to meet you also.” Claude stated.

 “Glad to hear it.” Tyronne ruffled Alan’s hair. “And how has today been for you?”

 Eric spoke up first. “He … was a little shaken up ta’ begin wi’.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald reached across Claude to pat Alan lightly on his upper arm. “But I think Al has gotten used ta’ us now, right mate?”

 “F … fun!”

 “That is lovely, my boy.” Alan received another ruffling.

\----

 Around 7pm, Eric saw Ronald and Claude out. “Hope today wasn’t too borin’.”

 Ronald looked at him. “Eh? Na, I really enjoyed it.”

 “Ah … good.”

 “And I can see why ya’ love him so much. Tha’ guy is damn cute.”

 “A very sweet young man.” Claude added.

 Eric smiled widely. “H … he really is.”

\----

 Two months passed, Alan’s speech having improved a little. Eric had decided to leave off teaching him to read and write for a little while, at least until Alan could commutate properly. Ronald and Claude had been coming over to Alan’s house at the same time every Tuesday and Friday. It was easier for Alan then, as he would know when to expect them. Also, Ronald had made sure to bring his own food over. Alan’s not allergic to Skittles or Starbursts? He’s not? He won’t come out in a rash from being around me with them? He won’t? Great!

 Sometimes, Sascha would come over to Alan’s house also, as he had now finished college and was looking for a job. That would mean four opponents for Alan to beat at cards, which he always did.

 There was currently a Disney playing in the background but neither half of the couple was paying it much attention, instead kissing deeply on the sofa. Alan was pushed down onto it, his fingers pulling on Eric’s shirt. The blonde lay down lightly on top of him, pulling Alan’s legs around his middle and sucking softly on the brunette’s neck.

 “Er … wik, it … feels nice.” Alan’s hips bucked up against Eric, erection pressing through his bottoms. “T … touch.”

 Both teens were too engrossed to hear the door open. That was until Eric was smacked on top of the head. He turned to see Tyronne standing behind the sofa. “O … oh -.”

 Alan’s father laughed at them. “Take it upstairs, love birds. I don’t wanna’ see you groping at each other.”

 Alan whined softly. The mood had been ruined.

\----

 The following morning, Alan dropped his pencil onto his desk, hand sliding up Eric’s leg. The blonde chuckled. “Still horny from last night?”

 Alan nodded. “Didn’t … do … anything. Touch … now.”

 Eric moved to kiss him, arm wrapping around Alan’s back to pull him closer. He grunted as Alan’s hand rubbed over his crotch and pulled away. “Al, wha’-?”

 “Me … touch.”

 “Oh. Ya’ don’t ‘ave ta’.”

 Alan tilted his head and poked Eric. “H … hard.”

 “Hah yeah, it’s gettin’ there.”

 “T … touch.”

 “Ya’ wanna’ touch me there? Ya’ really don’t need ta’.”

 “Want.”

 “Well it ya’ wanna’, I ain’t gonna’ stop ya’.” Eric smiled, before scooping Alan up and taking him from the living room.

 “W … why up?” Alan asked as he was carried up the first few steps of stairs.

 “Ya’ dad told us ta’ take it upstairs, right?”

 “N … not here.”

 “Yeah but it’s his house. I’m doin’ wha’ I’m told.”

 Alan giggled at the expression on Eric’s face. “S … scary?”

 “Na. I jus’ don’t wanna’ piss him off.”

 Another giggle. “O … okay.”

 Once on his bed, the brunette wasted no time in rubbing Eric through his clothing again. He frowned as he tried to unbutton Eric’s jeans. “Er … wik, help.”

 “Alright.” Eric unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with his underwear.

 Alan looked at it. “S … sexy.”

 “Haha, dirty bugger.” Eric’s laughs soon turned to groans as Alan grabbed him, moving his hand up and down. “Ah … that’s good.”

 “Yay!” Alan beamed, speeding up his motions.

 “Ah … hnn – ow, Al … not so rough.”

 “S … sorry. S … softer?”

 “Yeah … please.”

 “O … okay.” Alan loosened his grip slightly, hand sliding to pump closer to Eric’s tip. The blonde groaned and rested his head back against the pillow, eyes slipping shut. Alan’s hand was just so soft and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 Another minute or so of Alan’s motions and Eric let out a loud grunt, spilling into Alan’s hand.

 “L … l … like?” Alan asked.

 “Yeah … I did. A lot.” Eric grabbed a tissue and then sat up, wiping the liquid from Alan’s palm.

 “Me … now.”

 “Yep.”

 Alan lay down, Eric lying between his legs and pushing his shirt up, kissing over the pale skin of his hips. “M … more.” Eric’s hand dipped into Alan’s bottoms and boxers, pulling his member from its confines. His fingers teased over the head before moving to rub over the glands. Alan moaned softly and Eric took it as a cue to keep stroking against that particular area. “E … Er … wik, m … mouth.”

 “Ya’ want me ta’ suck ya’ down there?”

 “P … please.”

 “Nice.” Eric shifted down more, hand grasping the base as his tongue slid up the underside of Alan’s cock. “Feel okay?”

 “G … good.” Eric lapped at the skin before swirling his tongue against one side of Alan. “Hmm … n … nice.” The strong muscle found Alan’s tip, flicking over his slit. “Nnn … ah ….”

 Alan soon found Eric’s mouth around him and let out a sharp cry of pleasure, arm moving up to cover his eyes and back arching slightly. His thighs began to tremble, dull ache forming in his lower stomach.

 As Eric began to deep throat him, he moaned and panted, being pushed over the edge. “Erwik!”

 The blonde lifted his head and swallowed. “I’m guessin’ tha’ ya’ liked tha’.”

 “D … did. I … love … Er … wik.” He then yawned.

 “Tha’ tire ya’ out?”

 “Sleep … both.”

 “Eh?” Alan patted the bed next to him. “Oh … yeah, I’ll take a nap with ya’ but I’ll ‘ave ta’ give ya’ ya’ meds first. Sound good?”

 “All … good.”


	34. Time's running out for him.

 More months had passed and it was now November 4th.  Alan’s speech was getting much better and Eric had decided to start getting him to start writing. A piece of paper and pen were placed on Alan’s desk and Eric picked up a textbook. “Right, time ta’ write tha’ alphabet.”

 Alan looked over at him. “Alright. How … do I … do it?”

 “Well pick up ya’ pen first.” Alan did so. The blonde pointed to the word ‘Apple’ in the text book. “The first letter of this word is an A. Can ya’ try ta’ write it down as a big letter and a little one?”

 “Big … little?”

 “Right. Can ya’ see tha’ word?”

“Y … yeah.”

 “The first A,” He pointed, “Is in capitals because it’s tha’ start of a sentence.” He then pointed to another A in the word. “This one is an A too but it’s smaller because it’s not at tha’ start of a sentence. It looks different.”

 “But … they are … both A?”

 “Yep. Jus’ a different way ta’ write it down.”

 “W … write.” Alan concentrated as he pressed the pen to the paper and wrote the capital A.

 “Hold ya’ pen closer ta’ tha’ tip. Ya’ writing’s comin’ out really messy because ya’ pens shakin’ too much.”

 “O … okay.” Alan did so and wrote a small A.

 Eric eyed the letters on the paper. The second was messy but legible. “Alright. Write it again for me.”

 “W … will.” Alan did as instructed.

 “Do ya’ know wha’ sound an A makes?”

 Alan thought for a moment. “A … apple. An ‘Ah’ sound.”

 “Great!” He pointed to the word ‘Baby’ in the textbook. “This is a B.”

 “Is … the third letter … a small B?”

 “Yep.”

 “Write?”

 “Yep.” Alan wrote both Bs down. “That’s really good, Al. What’s sound does a B make?”

 “B … baby. Buh?”

 “Yep, great stuff.”

 The pair finished the letter D as the five minutes of study ended. “Er … wik?”

 “Yeah?”

 “I do … okay – write?”

 “Ya’ did brilliantly sayin’ ya’ ‘ave never been able ta’ write before.”

 Alan smiled. “T … tack.”

 “Eh, come on. What’s tha’ proper way of sayin’ tack?” The only reason that Eric never corrected Alan over saying ‘Erwik’ was because he found it extremely cute. It was a sort of nickname that only Alan called him and he’d never think of changing it.

 “Tack … is thanks,” Alan paused for thought, “or … thank you?”

 “Yeah. Well done babe, ya’ doin’ so well.”

 “T … thanks.”

\----

 That evening, Sascha was at the house. “Al, tomorrow is bonfire night. Are you excited?”

 “R … really!” Alan smiled.

 “Why? Wha’ happens then?” Eric asked.

 “I always take Al to see the fireworks.”

 “Pretty.” Alan stated. “Er … wik, come?”

 “Ya’ want me ta’ come wi’ ya’ two?”

 “Y … yep.”

 “That would be really great!” Sascha said.

 “Can Ronnie and Claude come too?”

 “Why not? The more, the merrier.”

\----

 Eric was currently washing the dishes with Tyronne, Sascha in the living room with Alan. “Do you know why Sascha always takes Alan to see the fireworks, regardless of the weather or cold?” Tyronne asked.

 “Umm … because Al likes them?” Eric replied.

 “Not just that. You know that Alan is a sickly boy and Sascha wants to make the best memories he can while Alan is still with us.”

 “But he’s doin’ alright at tha’ minute.”

 “Eric, heart transplants do not last forever.”

 “Eh … yeah I know.”

 “And it was extremely hard for Alan to even be put on the organ’s waiting list due to his asthma. He almost died during the operation also. When this heart fails, I do doubt that Alan will receive another one.”

 “D … don’t say stuff like tha’!”

 “I am just stating the facts. It is a hard truth for me to know also.”

 “W … why are ya’ even tellin’ me this?”

 “Because heart transplants last at best ten years.”

 “But Al’s could last longer!”

 “And if it doesn’t? If it only lasts eight? He’s only got three or four more years left with us.”

 “I don’t wanna’ think ‘bout it.”

 “You should.”

 “W … why?”

 “Because you need to make the most of it. Take him out on dates when the sun isn’t too strong. Do more things that a couple should do.”

 “O … okay. Can we stop talkin’ ‘bout it now though?”

 “Of course. I just thought that I should point that out to you.”

 “Y … yeah.” Eric’s heart began to pound heavily. _I … won’t lose him any time soon. I can’t._

\----

 The following evening, all five males took their places on the pavement of the park, Alan already sneezing slightly from the grass pollen surrounding him.

 “I have never been to watch the fireworks.” Claude stated as the first round of fireworks took to the sky.

 “That’s because y’ so borin’!” Ronald teased.

 “Al, can ya’ see alright?” Eric asked from his spot holding the arms of Alan’s wheelchair. “I can lift ya’ up if ya’ want?”

 “Y … yes please. Sash … can’t up.”

 “Because you are taller than me!” Sascha whined.

 “Sash, hold tha’ wheelchair for me.”

 “Okay.” He did and Eric knelt down in front of the wheelchair, not caring about the damp soaking into his jeans.

 “Al, wrap ya’ arms around my neck.”

 “O … okay.” He did so and Eric backed up, pulling Alan’s legs around his waist and lifting him up piggy back style.

 “Tha’ better?” Eric asked.

 “So … pretty!”

 “Good.” _Ya’ should get the best view of them … while ya’ still can._

 The group of males fell silent, all gazing in up at the sky. This year was almost over. Just what was the next about to hold?


	35. The princess and the lesbian frog.

 Two years had passed, though not much had changed between the two halves of the couple. Most days would be spent at home with Alan’s usual activities, though on every second Tuesday night Alan and Eric would visitor the cinemas and watch whatever new children’s film was being aired, and every Saturday they would stay in bed, kissing and cuddling, only getting up for something to eat. Memories – grand memories had been made.

 Alan’s health had improved somewhat. He’d not had an asthma attack in over ten months and had only visited the emergency room once for an allergic reaction. He was now eating all of his meals without the use of his peg tube, that only being used for his medication. Eric was slowly coaxing Alan into taking them orally despite the taste, hoping that Alan’s peg could soon be removed. Thanks to bigger meals, Alan had gained a little weight, though he was still rather thin.

 Claude had gotten a job. Ronald had not, despite his father’s effort to get him working at the family’s café. Honestly, who would want a job when there were so many video games to play? Sascha was currently working part time evenings at a restaurant, leaving the afternoons free to keep Eric and Alan company.

 Life was good, marvellous in fact.

\-----

 Alan currently had a book in front of him, Eric at his side. Writing simple sentences was now easy for him and reading became more of an ease more and more each day. “Come on then Al, start readin’.”

 Alan pushed his glasses up with his spare hand. “A long time … ago, in a d … dis … umm, Erwik, I don’t … know this word.”

 “Ya’ do. It’s a word that means far away.”

 “Oh. A long time ago … in a dis … distant land, a princess lay … dor … Erwik, help!”

 “That’s dormant.”

 “A princess lay dormant in her … castle, awaiting her rescue from … an unknown hero. A … prince maybe? A … frog wouldn’t hurt either.” Alan giggled. “I love … this book.”

 “Yep, a proper funny twist on tha' classics.”

 Alan continued to read. “But … a frog wouldn’t be any good to the young … princess. Nobody wants to … suck on slime.” Eric nearly fell off of the sofa from the force of his laughter. “If it were to be a frog, she thought, at … least let him morph … into a prince once the slime exchange … had been dealt with. Unless it be … a female frog. Then she’d … be screwed.”

 “Pahahahaha!”

\------

 The next day, Sascha was in the living room with Alan, Eric making them all breakfast in the kitchen. “Sash?”

 “Yes Al?”

 Alan fiddled with his hands, before spluttering out “how do two men … have sex?!”

 Sascha almost dropped the can he was holding. “Oh … gosh. Haven’t you and Eric done it yet?”

 “No … just blowjobs and stuff.”

 “Ah! Stop talking! I don’t want to know!”

 “S … sorry. So … the sex?”

 “Do you want to give or receive?”

 “W … what?”

 “Who’s sexing who.”

 “Oh. He’d … be doing me.”

 “Then Eric will put his dick up your butt.”

 “Oh. So … that’s what h … happens.”

 “Still want to do it with him?”

 “Yep.”

 “Then you are going to need a big bottle of lube.”

 “L … lube?”

 “It’s liquid that makes things all wet. Helps make sex a bit smoother.”

 “Oh. Can you get … me some l … luce?”

 “Lube.”

 “Oh … yeah, lube.”

 Sascha smiled widely. “Okay. I’ll get you some later.”

\-----

 The following afternoon, Sascha left the house early when Eric was in the kitchen washing up. “Eric, I need to leave to do things. I will see you tomorrow.”

 “Alright, take care!” He shouted from the kitchen. Cutlery dried, he put them away and moved back into the living room. “Eh … Al, wha’ ya’ got in ya’ hand?”

 Alan smiled brightly. “Lube!”

 “I – eh?!”

 Alan pouted at him. “For sex.”

 “I know wha’ lube is! What’s it doin’ in – oh, ya’ wanna’ do it?”

 “Yep!”

 Eric sat down next to him, hand placing gently on Alan’s knee. “Are ya’ ready for tha’?”

 “I got Sash … to buy me lube. So … yep?”

 “Ya’ sure?”

 “Yep. Really want to do … it with you. Sounds … nice.”

 “Well … I definitely don’t need tellin’ twice.” Eric smiled and picked Alan up. “To tha’ bedroom!”

 Alan giggled softly. “Erwik, you’re so … silly.”

 “Yep, I know.”

\-----

 Eric lay gently on top of Alan, their naked bodies pressing together. “Hmm … Erwik … quick.”

 “Ya’ really can’t wait, can ya’?”

 “Nope!” Eric shifted down, lifting Alan’s leg and sucking on the inside of his thigh. “Eww … not there!”

 “Why not?”

 “It … hurts.”

 “Oh, too sensitive?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 Eric eased Alan’s leg back down and moved back up his body slightly. “How ‘bout here?” His teeth scraped against Alan’s hip bone.

 “T … there is good.”

 The cap of the lube was popped open, Eric coating the fingers of his one hand. He’d already checked the ingredients of the product to make sure that Alan wouldn’t have a reaction to it, though he was sure that Sascha would have also looked at them. Alan’s leg was lifted again, Eric’s fingers swirling around his entrance.

 “It … it tickles.” Alan giggled. He soon gasped, one digit slowly pushing into him.

 “Does it hurt?”

 “No … it feels … weird.”

 “Want me ta’ stop?”

 “Nope!” Eric’s finger pushed in fully, probing against the warmth of Alan’s body. “Ah!”

 “Wha’?”

 “There … feels so nice.”

 Eric bent his finger again, earning a loud moan from Alan. “There?”

 “Y … yeah. I’m … going to … come if you … keep touching me there.”

 “Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing.” Eric chuckled.

 “Because you’ll make me … come again later?”

 “Yep.”

 “That’s … cool.” Eric continued to press against Alan’s spot, before his finger withdrew slightly to allow for two to enter him. “Hnn.”

 “Still good?”

 “Y … yes.” Eric began to scissor his fingers, until he felt that Alan was ready and added a third. “A … ah … hurts.”

 “It’s alright Al, jus’ relax.” He kissed Alan’s hip again.

 “T … try.”

\-----

 “Alright, I think tha’ ya’ ready.” Eric said a while later, having felt Alan relax around him. He brunette had already orgasmed once.

 “O … okay. Butt sex time?”

 “Yup.”

 “Yay!”

 Eric coated his length in lube and then lifted Alan’s hips onto his knees, pushing in slowly. “Ow! Erwik … you’re hurting me!”

 “Then we should stop for today.”

 “N … no, just … be gentle.”

 “I am.”

 “Oh. Will … it feel good soon?”

 “Yeah, if ya’ relax.”

 “Then … don’t stop.”

 “Alright.” He pushed in all the way, waiting for Alan to adjust before beginning to move as slowly as he could. Alan whimpered. “Al?”

 “D … don’t stop.”

 Eric nodded and began to pick up speed, grunting at the tightness surrounding him. Alan’s arm moved up to cover his face. “Al?”

 “Keep … sexing me.”

 “Then move your arm.”

 “No.”

 “Please?” Alan placed his arm back at his side, tears slipping from his eyes. Eric sighed. “It’s really hurtin’ ya’, isn’t it?”

 “S … so painful.”

 “Then don’t jus’ lie there, tell me ta’ stop.”

 “Don’t … wanna’.”

 “Why not?”

 “If … I stop now, it will … hurt next time. I want … to get the bad bit … over with.”

 “Ya’ sure?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Then take some deep breaths or somethin’ ta’ help relax ya’.”

 “Erwik ….”

 “Yeah?”

 “K … kiss.”

 Eric moved forward slowly, wrapping Alan’s legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. He began to thrust gently, hating the whimpers that were being muffled between their mouths. They began to die away and Alan grabbed onto Eric’s back, nails digging in slightly.

 Their kiss parted, Eric gazing down at him. “Ya’ alright?”

 “B … better.”

 “Startin’ ta’ feel nice now?”

 “A … bit.”

 “Good.” Eric thrust forward again, hearing Alan moaning softly. His lips moved to Alan’s neck instead, the blonde not wanting to miss one pleasured sound. His hips picked up speed.

 “Ah … nice. Ohh!”

 They clung to each other tightly, Eric and Alan both drawing closer to their orgasms. Eric buried his face in Alan’s neck. “Fuck … Al, ya’ feel so good.”

 “Hmm … harder.”

 Eric sunk deeper into Alan, the brunette’s orgasm ripping through him, nails sinking into the skin of Eric’s back. “Erwik!”

 “Ah, shit!” Eric spilled into him moments later and they both lay there panting.

 “Er … wik, i … inhaler.”

 Eric noticed that he was wheezing slightly and quickly scrambled away from him, grabbing an inhaler and spare spacer that were kept in one of his drawers. Alan sat up and was given his medication, Eric then asking “Ya’ not havin’ an asthma attack, are ya’?”

 “No … I’m okay.”

 “Ya’ sure?”

 “Yep.” Alan smiled softly. “Can … we do it again? P … please?”


	36. Ya' gotta' be shittin' me!

 Another two and a half years had passed, Alan’s schedule having changed again somewhat. Eric had moved into Tyronne’s home ten months ago and because of that, he’d take Alan to his parents’ home around Sunday dinner time, sleep over and then be picked up by Tyronne before the man left for work Monday morning.

 Alan’s peg tube had finally been removed a little over a year ago, though the brunette would still pull a face after taking each one of his medications. Also, each morning after Tyronne left for work, the two love birds would move back into the bedroom for a long lover making session.

 Eric pulled Alan’s hips back, thrusting into him from behind. The brunette was on all fours, fingers grasping as the sheets below. “Hmm … Erwik … ah.”

 They soon fell into a heap on the bed, Alan’s leg trapped under Eric’s. The blonde chuckled. “Whoops, sorry babe.” He eased himself away from Alan and then paused mid movement. “Erm … ya’ alright? Ya’ look kinda’ pale.”

 “I’m okay. Just … a bit … tired.”

 “Hmm … I dunno’, maybe ya’ comin’ down wi’ a cold.”

 “Maybe.”

 “Yeah, ya’ could do wi’ sleepin’ some more.”

 Alan’s head shot up from the pillow. “But you said that … you’d start teaching me maths today.”

 “Oh … yeah. Ya’ sure tha’ ya’ up for it?”

 “Yep.”

 “Oh and I got ya’ somethin’.” Eric stood up from the bed and grabbed his underwear, before heading downstairs. He returned in no time, wrapped gift in hand.

 Alan eyed it with curiosity. “A … present?”

 “Well … I know ya’ not twenty two until next week but I thought ya’ would like this now.” He handed the gift to Alan, who unwrapped it.

 “Hugh Jackman’s autobiography! Ahh … Erwik, thank you!”

 “Ya’ welcome, babe. Can read it ta’ me. I wanna’ know if there’s anythin’ good in there myself.”

 “W … will!”

\----

 “Right Al, draw me two pencils on tha’ piece of paper.” Eric said at the start of their five minute session.

 “But … we’re learning maths?”

 “I know but ya’ tend ta’ learn better if we use visual aids.”

 Alan remembered the picture cards Eric had used when he was first teaching him to read. “T … true.”

 “Leave a gap between tha’ two pencils.”

 “O … okay.” Alan quickly sketched out the pencils.

 Eric then grabbed a pen and drew a plus sign between the drawings, as well as an equal sign at the side. “Right.” He tapped on the plus sign. “This means ya’ need ta’ add two numbers together.”

 “But … there aren’t … any numbers?”

 “Ahh, wait and see.” Eric smiled and picked up two pencils, leaving the pen on the paper. “So I have one pencil.” He lifted it up. “But I then add another pencil.” He lifted the other. “How many pencils do I have now?”

 Alan counted them in his head. “Two.”

 “Yep. Ya’ know how ta’ write numbers, so do ya’ think ya’ can write it all down in jus’ numbers?”

 “T … try.” Alan eyed the markings already on the page and then wrote his own equation slowly. ‘1+1=2’. “Is … that right?”

 “Perfect, Al. Okay, I’ll show ya’ how ta’ subtract and then we’ll do a few practice questions.”

 “S … sure.”

 “Draw two groups of two pencils.” Alan did so and Eric wrote the signs down on the paper. He then picked up and showed Alan four pencils. “How many pencils do I ‘ave?”

 “F … four.”

 Eric placed two down. “Someone kidnapped two of them. How many do I ‘ave left?”

 Alan giggled. “T … two.”

 “Correct. Put it down in number form?”

 ‘4-2=2’. “That okay?”

 “That’s brilliant.”

 “Yay!”

\-----

 The following Thursday night, Ronald, Claude and Sascha had just left the house, Alan’s birthday celebration having ended. “I’m really tired, Erwik.”

 “Let’s ge’ ya’ ta’ bed then.” A pause. “Ya’ lookin’ unwell again.”

 “I’m okay … really.”

 “Alright.” Eric carried him up to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed, moving to find him some pjs.

 “Er … wik.”

 “Yeah?”

 “I … want something … else for my birthday.”

 “What’s tha’?”

 “I … want to … marry you.”

 Eric was back on the bed instantly, lifting Alan up into a hug. “R … really?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “I wanna’ marry ya’ too.” Eric smiled, nuzzling his cheek against Alan’s head. “Tha’ mean I gotta’ find a ring and propose ta’ ya’, right?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “I best raid my piggy bank then.” Eric chuckled, kissing Alan’s forehead.

 “Hmm … please.”

 “I love ya’.”

 “I love … you too, Erwik.”

\----

 Once Alan was asleep, Eric raced down the stairs. This news couldn’t be contained. “T … Tyronne.”

 Tyronne looked over at him from his position cleaning off the kitchen table. “Is something the matter, boy?”

 “N … no. Alan wants ta’ marry me.”

 “Oh. I suppose that given the circumstances, he would want that more than anything.”

 “Circumstances?” Eric frowned.

 Tyronne blinked at him. “A … Alan didn’t tell you?”

 “Tell me wha’?”

 “His heart transplant … is beginning to fail.”

 A lump rose in Eric’s throat. “W … wha’?”

 “I’m sorry. I thought that he would have told you. Especially since he’s been going to donor appointments more recently.”

 “I … jus’ thought it was ta’ lower his transplant … medication. W … when did ya’ find out?!”

 “Two months ago.”

 “Ya’ … ya’ gotta’ be shittin’ me.”

 “I’m sorry. I really thought that he’d at least tell you. That’s why I didn't said anything sooner.”

 “B … but he’s still got another few years, right? His heart will last … won’t it?”

 “No. Haven’t you noticed that he’s been looking sickly recently?”

 “I … thought tha’ he jus’ had a cold or somethin’. H … how long has he got then?”

 “A couple of months … at most before he ends up in the hospital. Don’t waste any time … in getting this marriage organised. You of course have my blessing.”

 “But … he’s not gonna’ die, right?”

 “As his asthma has improved slightly, he’s been put on the donor list again.”

 “Then how long’s he gotta’ hold on before he can ge’ a new heart?!”

 “There isn’t a set time, Eric. It depends on when a heart becomes available.”

 “Then … he … he can ‘ave mine!”

 “Do not be stupid. You’ve already given him your heart fully. Make these last few months the best that he has ever know.”

 “How can ya’ be so calm over this!?”

 Tyronne shot him a glare. “You think that my heart isn’t breaking as much as yours is right now? I knew that this day would come but don’t you dare think that it makes it any easier for me. I’m still his father! Of course it’s killing me!”

 “S … sorry.” Eric slumped down onto a kitchen chair, hands burying into his hair, eyes wide and wet. “T … this jus’ can’t be happenin’. It … can’t. I … I can’t lose him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left.


	37. Are we out of the woods yet - are we in the clear yet?

 “If … he’s so sick, why did he still want me … ta’ teach him maths?” Eric asked some time later.

 “He enjoys it when you teach him new things and I suppose that he wanted to … keep things as normal as possible for as long as could be.”

 “I … I jus’ can’t believe tha’ he didn’t tell me.”

 “Don’t blame him, Eric. My boy probably just didn’t want to upset you.”

 “But -.”

 “You should talk to him about this, not me.”

 “N … no, there’s somethin’ more important tha’ I need ta’ ask him.”

\----

 Now upstairs, Eric shook Alan lightly. “Hmm … tired. G … go away.”

 “Al, it’s me. Ge’ up already.”

 “Er … wik?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Glasses.” Eric handed them to him and he placed them on, sitting up. “Are … you okay?”

 “Yeah, but you’re not, are ya’? Ya’ … really sick.”

 “Daddy … told you?”

 “He thought tha’ I knew.”

 “I … wanted to tell you but … you would have cried. I didn’t … want you to cry.”

“It doesn’t matter, ya’ not gonna’ die on me anyway.”

 “Er … wik -.”

 “Jus’ tell me one thing.”

 “W … what?”

 “If ya’ weren’t so sick, would ya’ still want ta’ marry me right now?”

 “I can’t answer that because I’m not … in that situation but … I think that I would, yes. I’d love you … no matter what.”

 “That’s … cool then.” Eric sat down on the bed. “Now come and give me a hug.”

 Alan cuddled up to him as he began to sob, shoulders shaking. “I … knew that you’d cry.”

 “Of … course I’m goin’ ta’ cry! I love ya’, ya’ daft sod! I … I love ya’ so much!”

\----

 Two days later, Eric had dipped into the savings account his dad had been putting money into since he had been born. He and Alan were now out on a date, Alan being pushed around Hyde Park in his wheelchair. “Let’s stop here.” Eric stated as they reached the rose garden, which was in full bloom. Alan sneezed and then wiped his nose with his sleeve. “Eww, Al. I ‘ave tissues, ya’ know.” He whipped one out, pressing it to Alan’s nose. “Blow.”

 “Job.”

 “Dirty bugger.” The tissue was blown into and disposed of in a nearby bin.

 “This … is really pretty.” Alan beamed.

 “Yep, a perfect place.”

 “For … what?”

 “This.” Eric stooped down onto one knee, pulling a box from his pocket and opening it. “Al, will ya’ make me super-duper happy and marry me?”  

 Alan gaped at him for a moment before giggling. “I super-duper will!”

 “Great!” Eric slipped the ring onto Alan’s finger and kissed his hand gently. “Best start preparin’ for tha’ weddin’ then.”

 “The … sooner, the better. I … I can feel myself getting … worse.”

 Eric face fell. “Yeah.” _Don’t fucking say shit like that! Please …._

_\----_

 Eric pushed the key into the lock of his parent’s home the following evening and stepped inside. As he walked into the living room, his mother and father looked up at him. Matthew was the first to speak. “Eric, what a nice surprise. Alan not with you today?”

 “Na.” _He’s been asleep for most of the day._ “Actually, I need a favour.”

 “And what would that be?”

 “Well ya’ know tha’ I proposed ta’ Al and … tha’ savings I ‘ave won’t cover tha’ weddin’.”

 “So you want me to loan you some?”

 “Yeah, please.”

 “Not a chance. You haven’t worked a day in your life and you expect me to fork out thousands for a wedding?”

 “Dad -.”

 “If you want a wedding so badly, cut back on the costs.”

 “I want it ta’ be special!”

 “Then wait until I have added more money to your account.”

 “I can’t wait!”

 “And why would -.”

 “Matt.” Sharon cut him off. “Don’t you remember what I told you?”

 “About?”

 “The phone call from Tyronne about Alan’s condition.”

 “Oh.” Matthew paused. “It … completely slipped my mind. So that is why you cannot wait.”

 “Yeah.”

 “How long does he have left?”

 “Don’t say that!”

 “Son, be honest with yourself about this. How long does he have?”

 “A good few months yet.”

 “Then how about we schedule the wedding for this date next month?”

 “You’re going ta’ help me pay for it?”

 “I am. You’re doing it to make Alan happy, aren’t you?”

 “Yeah … I am.”

 “Then I have no reason to object.”

 “A … month is good. It’ll give me enough time ta’ ge’ everythin’ in order but … Alan won’t be too sick by then. I … I’ll pay ya’ back, promise.”

 “I know that you will.”

\-----

 Two weeks later, Eric took Alan to get his wedding suit sorted out, though the brunette could barely keep his eyes open. As Alan was such a small size, especially around his legs, the suit would have to be tailored. Therefore, the couple would have to return to the shop the next week.

 Tyronne had taken the day off of work so that Eric could go around cakes shops and see if any of them could make one suitable for Alan’s limited food choices. Now home, Tyronne and Alan were lying upstairs in Alan’s bed, the sun cream having been washed from Alan’s face and hands.

 “D … daddy, I feel … sicky.”

 “That’s because you haven’t eaten in days.” Even Eric hadn’t managed to coax Alan into eating.

 “N … not hungry.”

 “You need to eat something.”

“N … no. I’m not … eating because I feel sick, not the other way around.”

 Tyronne sighed and pulled Alan close, eyeing the dark circles under his eyes. His condition was worsening quicker than expected. “My boy, I think it’s about time that I took you to the hospital.”

 “I’m … not going to … the hospital. N … not this time.”

 “Why not?”

 “When I die … I want it to be … in Erwik’s arms, not … in a hospital bed.”

 Tyronne gulped at Alan’s choice of words. “I see.”

 “You’re … not going to tell … me to go?”

 “It’s your choice, my boy. If … I was in your position, I think that … I’d want to be with my family also.”

 “G … good. Do … you think many people … will visit me?”

 “What do you mean?”

 “My … grave.”

 “Alan, enough.”

 “W … why? We both know that time’s running out … for me.”

 “You just focus on staying as well as possible for the wedding. No one wants a sleeping bride.”

 Alan giggled. “N … not a bride.”

 “Is Eric?”

 “Maybe.”

 Tyronne laughed, before pecking Alan on the head. “I and your mom love you so very much, Alan.”

 “L … love you both too.”

\-----

 Another week passed, the wedding plans almost finalized. Just the flowers to find and table arrangements to be agreed upon. Alan had taken to bed rest for most of the day now and Eric came into his room, tray on one hand. Alan groaned at the smell. “Erwik … I’m not hungry!”

 “Ya’ need ta’ eat somethin’.” He set the tomato soup down on the nightstand.

 “N … no.” Alan whined.

 “Al, ya’ ain’t eaten for like ten days or somethin’ now and ya’ didn’t drink anythin’ yesterday.”

 “My … meds count as a drink.”

 “No, no they don’t.” Eric helped Alan to sit up and moved to the bowl of tomato soup.

 “I … really don’t want to eat! I feel too sick!”

 “Ya’ need ta’ keep ya’ strength up.”

 “That’s why I was trying to sleep.”

 “Ya’ didn’t ge’ any?”

 “A … bit. My body … aches too much.”

 Eric nodded slowly. _Damn … he is getting worse._ “Come on, eat.”

 “N … no.”

 “Please?”

 Alan looked over at him, eyes starting to lose their shine. “Will … it make you happy?”

 “Yeah … it will.”

 “O … okay then.” Alan opened his mouth and a spoonful of cooling soup was placed into it. Half way through the bowl, he said “n … no more.”

 “Will ya’ try ta’ eat a bit of somethin' else later?”

 “F … for … you, yes.”

 “Alright.” Eric dropped the spoon back into the bowl and crawled into bed next to Alan. “God, ya’ freezin’.”

 “My … circulation isn’t … very good anymore.”

 “Y … yeah, true.” Alan was pulled onto his lap, strong arms wrapping around the shaking boy.

 “Er … wik?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Do you think … that mommy would be … proud of me for being … able to read and write now?”

 “Cassandra’s always been proud of you for fightin’ so hard. So ya’ gotta’ keep fightin’, okay?”

 “I’m trying … my best but I don’t think that I’m going … to last much longer. Can … we have the wedding … sooner?”

 “No. Ya’ don’t need it movin’ forward because ya’ gonna’ be fine, ya’ got tha’?”

 “Er … wik.”

 “Wha’?!”

 “I’m … dying. When … will you accept that?”

 Eric gritted his teeth. “Never!”

 “You … need to.”

 “No I don’t! Tha’ wedding is only a week away and after tha’, ya’ gonna’ ge’ another transplant and ya’ gonna’ be fine.” A few tears slipped from him.

 “No … I’m not.”

 “Then ge’ ya’self ta’ tha’ hospital already! At least then, ya’ will be able ta’ last a bit longer wi’out a transplant.”

 “I … told you … yesterday why I didn’t want to … go. I want to … die being cuddled by … you, remember?”

 Eric rested his face against Alan’s hair and began to sob. “Shut up! Jus’ … jus’ shut up!”

 “I’ve been in the hospital for almost … half of my life. I’m not going again unless they … find me a suitable … new heart.”

 “So ya’ jus’ gonna’ give up?!”

 “N … no. But … at least I’m … ready for it.”

 “It?”

 “Death. I’ve accepted it.”

 “Don’t fuckin’ accept it because it won’t happen!”

 “But … I’ll die happy. Y … you’ve made me so happy, Er … wik.”

 “Al -.”

 “And thank … you for helping me to read and write … and talk properly.”

 “Stop talkin’ like this!”

 “I’ll always be … grateful.”

 “I said fuckin’ shut up! If I ever lost ya’, I’d die inside, don’t ya’ understand tha’?”

 “I … do.”

 Eric’s breath began to hitch in his throat. “N … no, Al. I … d … don’t think … tha’ … ya’ do. Ya’ … don’t understand … how much … I … love ya’. D … don’t leave me. Please, jus’ stick … around for … a few more years. I … I’m beggin’ ya’.”

 Eric kept his grip firm on Alan for the rest of the night. _I’m never letting you go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm damn sad. 
> 
> One chap to go.


	38. Memories remembered - both good and bad.

***28 months later ***

 Eric stood still, eyes drifting over the photographs on the mantel of the fireplace. There was one of Ronald goofing off during the wedding and another of Sascha pulling funny faces during his speech. Then, of course, there was the main photograph of the newlyweds and their friends and family in the gardens of the reception building. It wasn’t the best photograph in the collection, as only one had been taken. Alan wasn’t able to stay in the burning sun for more than a minute, so it had been quite a rush to snap the image.

 Still, even if that one had been the most profession photograph on earth, it still wouldn’t be Eric’s favourite. No, that award went to the framed picture in the very centre of the display. A special moment when Eric and Alan cut their wedding cake together.

 The blonde smiled sadly. Even in the dim lights of the shot, one could see just how poorly Alan had been. His eyes were black rimmed and puffy, cheeks gaunt and skin almost transparent. As Eric continued to stare at the photograph, he could make out the tint of blue on Alan’s lips and fingers that had been caused by poor circulation; the worn out look that caused Eric to remember how breathless and weak Alan had been at the end of the reception.

 Then, if that was the case, why was it Eric’s favourite? Simple. Alan had a bright smile on his face and he looked happy, so very happy. He’d been so exhausted but had still helped Eric to slice through the cake layers. He’d felt sick to his stomach but had still eaten a big piece with his new husband.

 Eric grimaced slightly. That cake had been awful, but Alan had seemed to have enjoyed it. But then again, he’d never eaten cake before. How was he have meant to know that free from crap tasted like that most of the time. Well, Eric would call it shit. He’d almost choked on the gritty texture of the ‘food’.

 Blue eyes skimmed across the photograph, travelling behind Alan. Eric chuckled. Just what had Tyronne made him do to his hair back then? He remembered before the wedding, when Tyronne had scolded him, saying that that was not the way to braid the blonde locks for a wedding. He’d then tugged relentlessly on Eric’s hair, creating braids across the top and sides of his head. The back had been left loose, free and wavy.

 Tyronne’s father, who had rushed over from Jamaica for the wedding, had commented on how much that hair style suited him. My son is a braiding genius, he had said. Tyronne’s mother had also attended along with Tyronne’s sister. It had been so nice for Eric to meet the members of his new extended family.

 The memories were still so vivid, both good and bad. Eric’s smile fell away as he remember carrying Alan to bed that night, helping him into a pair of pjs and then into bed. Alan had been crying by that point, saying how much his body hurt. He’d thanked Eric again for all that he had done for him. He’d talked about how trapped he had felt during the first seventeen years of his life, when he could barely communicate his feelings to anyone.

 Eric had begged Alan to go to the hospital then. Told him that he’d managed the wedding, he’d completed his main goal. Now was the time to get the medical attention he needed. Alan hadn’t bugged, saying that he didn’t want to die surrounded by plain white walls.

 ‘But you’re not goin’ ta’ die’, Eric had stated, the tears falling thick and fast once more.

 ‘I am. Mommy’s going to … come and take me away soon. I can feel it.’ Alan had replied, before his words had slipped into nothing but whimpers, eyes turning dull and almost lifeless, skin becoming close to grey. Eric had wiped a small trail of saliva from his mouth. Alan hadn’t even had the strength in his jaw to close his lips properly.

 Eric had held onto him all night, as Alan’s breathing had become laboured. He’d shook him softly, telling him to hang in there. Alan had nodded weakly against him, a small gesture to say ‘Don’t worry. I’m still here for now. I’m trying my hardest to stay by your side for as long as possible’.

 Yes, Eric could remember how the night that had meant to be a celebration had turned into one of heartache. He remembered the small whines of an aching soul; the trails of salty tears leaking down the face of his agonised husband. He couldn’t forget the expression that had been on Alan’s face and that he’d realised at that moment that this was it. Alan would be gone, really gone, in a few short days.

 “Erwik!”

 Eric was pulled away from his thoughts, looking over at his husband. He’d also never forget the phone call that had rung out through the house at 11.57pm that night; a call from the hospital to say that a suitable heart had been found. The surgery had taken a toll of the brunette, who’d been left in hospital for almost two months. It had taken another eighteen months for him to fully recover.

 “Wha’ is it, babe?” Eric asked.

 Alan pulled his glasses from his face, lifting them up and squinting. “I think I … have a crack in my glasses.” His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Damn, it was so cute when he did that. Eric had been worried at first. Would having a new heart change Alan’s personality? His concerns had been for nothing. If anything, Alan was even sweeter than he had been – if that was even possible.

 “Hmm … where’s ya’ spare pair?”

 “Bedroom. This crack is … bugging me. I’m trying to … fill out an application and I can’t concentrate.”

 “For college?”

 “Yep. It looks like I’ll have to take … basic GCSE revision courses alongside my art one. They won’t let me in otherwise.”

 “Ya’ still sure ‘bout this? Ya’ definitely feel well enough ta’ go?”

 “Yep. Just … because you’re going to miss me.”

 “Totally, but then I can ge’ a part time job and start payin’ dad back.”

 “T … true.”

 “So … wanna’ go see ya’ mom later?”

 “Which mom?”

 “Cas.”

 “Oh … mommy, sure. I’d … love to.”

\-----

 The silence between them as they looked at Cassandra’s gravestone was broken by Alan’s voice. “I still wonder … if she’d be proud of me.”

 “Babe, I keep tellin’ ya’, she always was. Ya’ was tha’ best thing tha’ happened in her life.”

 “But sometimes I wonder … if it was the stress of … taking care of me that made her have a heart attack.”

 “Ya’ know tha’ that ain’t true. It was a genetic defect tha’ hadn’t been picked up.”

 “T … true.”

 “I’m sure tha’ wherever she is, she’s proud of ya’.”

 Alan looked up towards the sky. “I think that she’s looking … down on me.”

 “Really?”

 “Y … yeah. I can feel it. Erwik?”

 “Yep?”

 “You need to try to … help me to walk next.”

 Eric smirked. “Challenge accepted!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha' end.


End file.
